The Awakening
by SkullRising
Summary: A story of the Shepherds in their journeys throughout Ylisse and beyond. Follow Chrom and Robin in their struggles, both physical and mental. RobinxCordelia.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the story, I suppose. I'd like to make a few points known before I start: **

**First, I'm using the Avatar's default name, Robin. **

**Second, the avatar is male.**

**Third, not decided on pairings as of yet. **

**Fourth, I'm still not quite sure whether this will be a retelling of events, or a few bits of random inspiration.**

**Fifth, I can't guarantee quick (or steady) updates. **

**Sixth, I don't know if I'll ever finish this story. I have a bad habit of starting fics and never coming back to them. **

**Seventh, I really appreciate constructive criticism. If I screw something up and don't notice, I like to be told what I did wrong so that I won't do it again. **

**Eighth, I'm probably going to include swearing here. **

**Also, keep in mind that this will be primarily from Robin's point of view. Without further ado, here you go. **

…**.**

Sweat trickled down Robin's neck, cold and icy. Tightening the grip on his sword for perhaps the third time in as many minutes, he swept the pale white hair from his eyes. He'd been in many a battle, almost too many to count, and yet he couldn't help but feel fear as he faced down the dark-robed sorcerer in front of him. The man knew it, too. He smiled wickedly, his mouth a crooked line across his darkened face as his eyes, filled with hate and malice, bored deeply into Robin's own. The hazy purple barrier on his right blocked his view of the battle beyond, but he could hear the clash of steel, the creaking of bows and soft _thwip _as they released their deadly packages, the cries of men and women as they fought to the death, neither side giving any indication of stopping.

Chrom's commanding voice snapped him out of his nearly paralyzed state. "This is it," he began, Falchion gleaming dully in his right hand, "our final battle. You're one of us, Robin, and no predetermined "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"

"Right," Robin replied. There was no need or time for a strategy here; it was a straight fight in a tiled room, no cover to be found. Grima's Table, laden with bodies and exuding dark magic, seemed to give their opponent strength beyond anything that should have been possible. Validar threw back his head and laughed, deep and resonant, almost otherworldly.

"Fools!" he cried. "You stand no chance. Grima _will_ be resurrected, and you pitiful pawns of Naga shall be crushed!"

Chrom and Robin shared a knowing look and nodded simultaneously. They knew each other so well that fighting side by side had become second nature to them. Together they charged with swords shining, eyes blazing, any fear or doubt disintegrated. Electricity crackled and sparked in Robin's left hand, ready to unleash its terrifying power at any moment.

The tome in Validar's grip flipped open, and the sorcerer extended his right arm. Dark energy thundered as it laced through the air, met almost immediately by Robin's own spell. The two clashed in a brilliant explosion of light and power, and from the resulting smoke Chrom sprinted like a demon from hell, Falchion gleaming as he slashed twice at his opponent. Validar barely countered the vicious strokes with quick bursts of magic, and stumbled.

Chrom seized the chance and brought his weapon down with great force on the man's left shoulder. Validar reacted by leaping further to his left and Falchion cut a deep red line into his right forearm. The sorcerer barely noticed the wound as he sent a powerful burst of magic into Chrom's torso, knocking the young lord to the ground.

Validar moved in for the kill, a vicious and sadistic grin on his face, as Chrom tried to get to his feet. With adrenaline pumping through his veins and anger in his eyes, Robin let fly the single strongest spell he'd ever attempted. A blindingly fast ray of thunder erupted from the tactician's palm, striking his opponent clean in one side and out the other. Validar's tainted blood burst from the wound as he screamed in agony, leaving himself open for the final killing blow.

Chrom swung Falchion mightily, cleaving diagonally through the sorcerer's left shoulder and cutting down through his ribs, heart, and other organs, finally stopping at the right hip bone. Knowing that no one could possibly survive such a strike, Chrom withdrew his bloodstained blade.

The ruler of Ylisse turned to his friend with a bright, triumphant smile that said, "We did it." Robin smiled in turn but kept his gaze on the mutilated form of Validar. The man's body seemed to be disintegrating, falling apart into shimmering purple ash as he fell to his knees.

"This isn't over…" said Validar, his voice even more ethereal and enraged than before. "Damn you both!" Extending what was left of his arm, the dying sorcerer cast a spell so fast that Robin had no time to counter it. For the young man, time seemed to slow as the crackling purple curse rocketed toward Chrom's back. He reacted on instinct, pushing his friend to the side and taking the full brunt of the hit himself.

The pain was unfathomable, like nothing Robin had ever felt before. He cried out loudly as he fell upon the stone tile, blood seeping out the corner of his mouth. Chrom immediately sprinted to his side, and upon seeing he was alive, let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Are you all right?" he asked, helping Robin stand. Without waiting for an answer, Chrom continued, "That's the end of him. Thanks to you, we carried the day." But as he looked into his best friend's eyes, he noticed that the usual blue had been replaced by a bloodshot red. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Robin tried to cry out as a second wave of pain coursed through his system, but found that he could not open his mouth to speak. He was no longer in control.

"Are you- huff!" Chrom grunted as a wet thud sounded from his chest. He stepped back, a spear of lightning embedded in his midsection. Robin looked down at his gloved hand. Electricity sparked and laced from fingertip to fingertip, further proof of what he knew to be true. Chrom grabbed at the magic as if to pull it out, falling to his knees. His eyes met Robin's, and he immediately understood. "This is not your… your fault," he said, struggling to get the words out. "Promise me… you'll escape from this place. Please… go…" The blue-haired man fell face-first upon the floor, his last words having taken all his remaining strength.

As Validar laughed, Robin screamed.

….

**As you can probably tell, that was the Premonition at the beginning of the game. Next chapter will probably be the first actual fight of the game, where Robin is awakened by Chrom and Lissa. Reviews and criticism are much appreciated, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, here's the next chapter, AKA the first fight of the game. For now, I'll be going through the first couple missions of the game, but it'll open up more once we meet the other Shepherds. Until then, it'll be a retelling of missions for the most part. Without further ado, here's the chapter. **

…**.**

The man lay in a stupor, his eyes closed. He could feel someone drawing near, but he didn't try to determine who it was. He just lay there, half-asleep with his eyes shut.

"Chrom, we have to do _something," _the person said. The voice was high, probably young.

"What do you propose we do?" asked a second, this voice much deeper. His curiosity finally piqued, the man decided to open his eyes. The sight that greeted him was picturesque. The sun was high in the cloudless blue sky, the trees and green grasses shifting slightly in the wind. Two figures stood over him: a girl, her blonde hair elaborately styled and garbed in a yellow dress, and a young man with surprisingly blue hair and eyes, his right shoulder uncovered and displaying what looked like a tattoo. An elaborate sheathe at his side held a long sword that looked more for show than anything.

"I-I dunno!" The first voice was saying. "Maybe we should-" It stopped when they noticed his curious expression.

"I see you're awake now," said the man with a somewhat familiar smile.

"Hey there," the girl said with a charming grin.

The man's smile widened. "There are better places to sleep than on the ground, you know. Here, give me your hand." Taking it, he could see that this blue-haired man was perhaps an inch or two shorter than him, and the girl was at least a head smaller. "Are you all right?" the man asked, and he was surprised to see genuine concern in his eyes.

On impulse, he replied, "Yes. Thank you, Chrom."

"Ah, so you know my name?" Chrom looked slightly puzzled.

"I-I don't really know," he replied, scratching the back of his head with one hand. "I can't remember very much at the moment."

"Hmph. A likely story," said a tall, brown-haired, heavily-armored man as he approached. "You claim not to have any memories, yet you know his name?" He turned to Chrom. "Doesn't this seem the least bit suspicious?"

"Hmm, you have a point." Looking the amnesiac in the eye, he said, "You'll have to come with us."

"And what will you do with me?" the man asked, suddenly on the defensive. "Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom chuckled. "No, no. Peace, friend; you'll be released as soon as we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Is that where we are, this 'Ylisse?'"

"You've never heard of the halidom?" asked the armored man again. "Ha! Someone pay this actor; he plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing."

"That's enough," Chrom said, mildly irritated. "I'm Chrom, but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa," he grinned as the girl scowled at him.

"I am _not _delicate!" she said indignantly. "Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes."

"And that ray of sunshine over there is Frederick the Wary," Chrom said, still wearing the grin.

"A title I shall wear with pride," Frederick retorted. "Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution."

"In any case, we're shepherds here in Ylisse."

"Shepherds?" The amnesiac asked. He looked pointedly at the knight. "You tend sheep in full armor?"

"It's a dangerous job." The man sighed, and then spoke again. "Look, I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

"My name is Robin." At the questioning gaze of Frederick, he sheepishly continued, "I just remembered that. How odd. It's one mystery solved, I guess."

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation of how you got here?"

"Er…" As he searched desperately for a reply, Robin was saved by Lissa calling out loudly.

"Chrom, look!" pointing over the treetops, the group saw thick black smoke rising from the distance.

"Brigands, no doubt," Chrom muttered. He motioned to his companions. "We have to help those villagers."

"And what about him?" Frederick asked, gesturing towards Robin.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" The shepherd set off at a run toward the smoke.

"Hmph. Aptly put," Frederick said. Whistling to his horse, he followed Chrom, and Lissa followed suit.

Robin stood there for a moment, deeply confused. Then, shaking his head, he ran after them.

….

When he arrived in the burning village, Robin was stunned. There was fire everywhere, and bandits ran through the streets, laughing madly as they tortured innocent villagers at every opportunity. Filled with anger, he drew the sword from his side. A brigand, blood covering half his face and the head of his axe, caught notice of him and grinned.

"And what do we have here, eh?" he laughed. He raised his weapon threateningly. "Put the sword down, boy, and maybe I'll make it quick." Robin stood his ground, turning his blade slowly in his hand. "Suit yourself, then." The man rushed and swung down at an angle.

With practiced ease, Robin sidestepped and parried the stroke. He finished the fight with one quick, backhanded slash across the throat, his long black coat catching a few drops of blood on the sleeve. The other bandits had disappeared, so he kept trying to catch up with Chrom.

He found the blue-haired shepherd with Frederick and Lissa, fighting through a small crowd of brigands with surprising ferocity. Blood had collected on Frederick's lance as he cut down man after man from horseback. Chrom's sword was similarly decorated. Lissa ducked and dodged the bandits' attacks as best she could, casting healing spells on the two fighters. Robin eagerly joined the fray, his sword plunging into the chest of one man as Chrom finished another.

"Robin, you followed us?!" he shouted over the clamor of battle. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Robin shouted in return. "But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me!"

"Fine! Just stay close!"

Even as Robin nodded his agreement, he could tell that from this position the enemy would easily overwhelm them. They were in no cover, and the bandits could let their entire force fall upon them at once. It was only a matter of time before more arrived and the defenders were killed.

"Chrom, we need to fall back to better cover!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"If we stand in the open like this, we'll be slaughtered! Not to mention that Lissa probably wouldn't survive a hit from an axe or sword!"

"I don't have time to debate this. Just tell us where to go!" With Chrom's cooperation, Robin guided them down a narrow alley that allowed few attackers to get at them at once, keeping Lissa in the middle of the group the whole time. Eventually their pursuers gave up and searched for easier prey.

"So, what's the plan?" Chrom asked after Lissa healed his wounds. "How do we get rid of them?"

"We just need to eliminate them strategically," Robin replied. "There's only a handful left, but we can't risk attacking them all head-on. However, if we approach from the sides and take them by surprise, we could end this quickly and efficiently."

"Are you sure you should take his advice so quickly, milord?" Frederick asked Chrom. Confused by the title, Robin decided to ask about it later.

"He's risked his life to help us. I'd say that's all we can ask from anyone, and it's definitely good enough for me." Frederick frowned but did not protest again. Chrom turned to Robin. "So if we attack from the sides, who will attack from each direction?"

"I'll go from the west and kill their mage and the archer as quick as possible. Frederick will come from the east and take out the two men in that direction. Lissa will follow you from the south when I give you the signal and then break off from you to get into cover for a moment and heal us, which leaves you with the leader."

"You got that much information about the enemy from a minute-long skirmish?" Chrom asked, impressed. Robin shrugged sheepishly.

"Here on the battlefield, I can… well, I can "see" things, for lack of a better term. The enemy's position, their weaponry, the flow of battle, it all comes easily to me."

"Interesting. We'll have to investigate this further later. For now, we need to take care of those brigands." Robin could tell Frederick was eyeing him warily, but the man said nothing as he and his horse moved to their position.

It took two minutes for everyone to be ready. The bandits, having plundered most of the area, sat around drinking stolen ale as their boss counted out the coin. Robin steeled himself by pulling the tome from his coat and flipping through it for the correct incantation. When he had found it, he locked eyes with Frederick on the opposite side of the alley. He gave a nod, and the knight gripped his lance tight as he directed his horse backward two steps.

"_Now!"_ Robin yelled. He quickly cast a thunder spell that took the brigands' archer full in the chest. A second hit ended the man's life. The mage, stunned for a moment, began feverishly flipping through the pages of a wind tome. Before he could find the spell, Robin put a well-aimed ball of lightning in his neck.

As soon as Frederick heard the command, he leapt into action. A quick stab from his lance, backed by the horse's speed, defeated one man with ease. The second got to his feet and tried to run, but made it only a yard before the lance head burst through his back and out his stomach. Fredrick removed the weapon, his face expressionless as he patted his horse's mane.

Chrom rushed through the opening to reach the brigands' leader, the path cleared as Lissa followed him. The girl broke off almost immediately to get out of the way. Chrom could tell from the man's stance that he was experienced, and so he stopped ten feet from his target. The bandit didn't seem threatened at all, his axe twirling cheerily in his right hand as he smiled at the warriors.

"C'mere, sheepy-sheepy!" He mocked. "Come to the slaughter!" With a laugh he rushed at Chrom, swinging his axe at incredible speed. The first strike was parried, but when the bandit brought his weapon down vertically at full force, Chrom barely managed to block. The man began to push his blade downward, grinning like a wolf.

Sweat dripped from Chrom's forehead, but he refused to break the contact. He gave one last mighty push against the axe, sending the man off balance long enough for Chrom to plunge his sword deeply into the brigand's chest. After a moment Chrom removed the blade.

He turned and saw the carnage the bandits had wrought. Market stalls were smashed, their goods stolen or destroyed. Bloody corpses were on many street corners, the bodies mutilated. Those citizens who had not been killed were only now walking out of their homes, still in shock at the brutality of the fighting.

Whatever guilt Chrom had had about killing the brigand was now gone.

….

When the fires had been put out and most of the bodies buried, it was late. The sun was setting on the horizon. A villager approached and asked that they stay the night, but Frederick politely refused, and so the group made camp on the trail that night. Robin and Frederick left to find food, leaving Chrom and Lissa to build the fire.

Well, they left Chrom to build the fire. Lissa just sat and complained about the bugs.

When the two men were a good distance from camp, Frederick grabbed Robin's arm, his fingers clamping down like a vice. The knight rolled back the sleeve on Robin's left hand, revealing the six-eyed purple mark that Frederick had seen earlier. "I knew it," he growled.

"Knew what?!" Robin cried, trying to free his arm.

"When Chrom helped you up, I saw this mark. He and Lissa may not know its significance, but I've dealt with many of your kind before."

"'My kind?!' What the hell does that mean?!" Frederick threw him to the ground and drew his lance, holding the tip at Robin's throat.

"Don't play fool with me, Plegian. I know the mark of Grima when I see it. I could tell something was wrong with your story, but I couldn't be sure until now."

"What in hell is Grima?!" Robin shouted, fumbling for his sword. His outburst seemed to have genuinely shocked Frederick.

"You… Honestly don't know of the fell dragon?"

"I lost my memory, remember? Even if I did know once, it's gone now."

"Grima tried to destroy this world, once. The first Exalt of Ylisse aligned with Naga to put him back into his slumber over a thousand years ago. And that mark designates you as one of the Grimleal, one of those who would bring the fell dragon back to this world."

"I-I don't remember any of that," Robin said, searching desperately for any recollection. "I swear, I don't mean any of you any harm! I don't even know how I wound up here in the first place!" Frederick lowered his weapon, a confused look on his face.

After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "Perhaps you are telling the truth. Under any normal circumstances I would kill you on the spot, but Chrom trusts you. I shall give you the benefit of the doubt for now, but put one toe out of line and I _will _have your head. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Robin said as he stood up.

….

**Much longer chapter than the first. I always thought it was odd that no one noticed the mark on Robin's hand, so I put that last bit in to do that and create a bit of tension between some of our protagonists. A couple notes: **

**1. Pairings. I'm still not completely decided, but I'm leaning towards LissaxStahl and RobinxLucina or RobinxCordelia and probably SullyxKellam. Any others are still up for debate, so I'd consider suggestions, although I may not necessarily do anything suggested. **

**2. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. **

**See ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, when I mentioned pairings, I wasn't expecting people to say RobinxCordelia or RobinxLucina. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the opinions, but I'm probably just going to stick with the current path and we'll see what happens when we get there. I realize that might not make sense, but what I mean is that I'll just write whatever the hell comes to mind in those situations. **

**So anyway, this is the first battle against the Risen. Since this is from Robin's point of view, I won't describe what happens to Chrom and Lissa. **

…**.**

Robin slept fitfully that night. It took nearly an hour just to fall asleep, and even then his dreams were plagued by horrors, such as Frederick killing him while he slept, or worse, the so-called 'fell dragon' being awakened. Robin couldn't quite put his finger on it, but that phrase rang a bell somewhere in the back of his mind.

To be honest, he wouldn't have been surprised if Frederick took the opportunity to end him then and there. He couldn't blame the man. After all, Frederick had likely spent his entire life trying to keep people safe, and from the way he addressed Chrom, he had likely known the young man for many years. If Robin really _did_ have a connection to a being that nearly ended the world, Frederick had ample reason to kill him.

He was awakened from his not-so-peaceful slumber by a loud, piercing shriek. Panicking a little, Robin picked up his blade from the ground and searched for the noise, his fear growing with each passing second. Frederick had obviously heard it too, gripping his lance tightly as he called for his mount. The night sky had gone from black to fiery red, illuminated by the blazing forest. Chrom and Lissa were nowhere to be found.

"Frederick, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"I don't know what happened, but that scream sounded like Lissa. And if she's in danger, we have to get there fast." He climbed onto his horse and motioned to Robin. "Come on, you'll have to ride with me to keep up." The white-haired man nodded and sat behind him, holding on to the knight's armor with one hand and his sword in the other. They set off at a blistering pace through the forest in the direction of the sound. Neither spoke as they travelled, but they both kept their weapons ready for any sign of trouble.

A second scream cut through the air, chilling Robin to the bone. Frederick drove his heels into the horse's sides, trying to move as fast as possible. His companion held on for dear life as the animal sprinted hard through the thick undergrowth.

They stopped in a large clearing dotted by structures that looked on the verge of collapsing. "Are those…" Robin began, trying to search for the words.

"Abandoned forts, yes." The tactician nodded, filing it away for memory.

"Frederick! Robin!" The men could hear Lissa shouting their names from the other side of the clearing. The girl appeared unharmed, but Chrom was fighting off several attackers at once, desperately trying to keep his sister out of their reach. Strong as he was, it was easy to see that Chrom couldn't hold them all off for long. Robin's decision was made when he saw an archer in the back of the crowd lining up an arrow at the blue-haired man's chest.

"Frederick, come from the right around their main force and kill the archer," Robin commanded, his voice deceptively calm. The knight obeyed, circling around the group. As soon as they were behind enemy lines, Robin leapt from the saddle and brought his sword down upon the shoulder of an unsuspecting fighter. Surprisingly, the blade was met with little resistance as it cut through the man's torso. Instead of blood, black smoke seeped out as though escaping a container. Robin's mouth widened in shock as his opponent simply turned its head a hundred and eighty degrees and stared him down with unearthly red eyes. It opened its mouth and roared, smoke coming out of its mouth. The rest of the monster turned and raised its axe, swinging downward with Robin's sword still stuck in its abdomen. The tactician tried to jump back, but the heavy axe cut deep into his chest. Blood gushed from the wound, staining his cloak, but Robin barely felt it as the beast swung again. This time the man was prepared. He ducked under the swing, stepping inside and gripped the hilt of his sword. In one quick motion, Robin turned on his heel and brought the weapon over his right shoulder, slicing through the monster once again and leaving a V shape from its shoulders down to its waist. Finally the creature died, its body becoming black smoke.

Chrom struck down another enemy, and Frederick a third, but there were still too many for Lissa to reach Robin with her healing staff. His sword held limply in one hand, his other trying in vain to stop the bleeding in his chest, the pale-haired man was an easy target. A beast rushed forward, axe raised high to deal the finishing blow. Robin brought his weapon weakly up to block, but he knew that it was futile.

The monster stopped suddenly, a lance protruding from its chest. Then a blur of red and white streaked across Robin's vision, and his would-be killer was sent flying to the dirt as a hoof connected with its head.

"Alright, you ash-faced freaks!" shouted the rider, her crimson armor glinting. "Who's next?!" She turned to Robin. "You're lucky I got here when I did. That thing would've cleaved you in half!"

The man tried to smile. "Thank you, er… Sorry, what's your name?"

"I'm Sully," the redheaded cavalier said proudly, "and I'm a shepherd."

'_Seems like everyone here is…' _Robin thought to himself. "Thanks, Sully." The woman nodded and retrieved her lance. She charged off to assist Chrom, yelling swearwords and some very creative threats as she did. Lissa quickly ran over with her staff.

"Hold still," the girl commanded. The jewel on the head of her weapon glowed bright green as she passed it over Robin's wounded chest. His cut itched as it was knitted together, but immediately the man could feel the effects. The muscle that had been split in two was whole again, and Robin felt like he could take on the world. He thanked the girl with a smile, earning another in return.

Robin quickly analyzed the battlefield. Chrom and Frederick were fighting side by side against the monsters, striking so many hits that there seemed to be a black fog hanging around them. Sully had stopped for a moment and was speaking to a man with light blue hair and a bow on his back. The man must have said something wrong, for the next second Sully kicked him hard between the legs, earning a sympathetic wince from Robin. Still he kept talking, and eventually the woman shook her head slowly and ran off to join the charge. Robin decided to see what was going on.

"Who are you?" he asked the bowman.

"I am Virion, archest of archers," he said with a bow and a confident smirk.

"So are you here to help?" Robin asked, eager to get back to the fight.

"I suppose, if it means assisting the lovely Sully."

"So you're only here to… Bah, forget it. Just cover the rest of us from that fort, okay?" He pointed to the less-ruined of the two forts, a decent distance away from Virion to be effective. A balcony on the upper level was the ideal place for an archer.

"As you wish," Virion said. He ran with surprising speed and clambered up to the balcony. Satisfied that the man was in position, Robin returned to the fray.

One monster was out of the immediate range of Chrom and Frederick, charging toward an unsuspecting Sully. Robin ran to meet the beast, but just as its axe was about to strike the cavalier, an arrow sprouted from its back, followed immediately by another in the neck. The monster fell defeated, turning to smoke. Robin was impressed. At least Virion's boasting was well-founded.

As Chrom and Frederick met the beasts head-on, Robin decided an approach from the rear would be best. He circled the fighting, but as he looked for a way in he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

A masked young man with dark blue hair was fighting back similar monsters alone with a sword exactly like Chrom's. But that was impossible! Chrom had told Robin that same night that his blade was sacred and one of a kind, although Robin failed to understand why a shepherd would be allowed to have such a treasure. Yet there it was again, right before his eyes. The young man wielded the blade with agility and accuracy, quickly thrusting it into one monster's heart before pulling it back, resuming a blocking stance, and repeating the process.

'_I hope he's on our side…' _Robin thought. He turned once again to face Chrom and Frederick, only to find that three monsters stood in his path. The group that his comrades had been fighting was now breaking into divisions, some going after him, others after Sully and Virion, and the last few staying to fight Frederick and Chrom. The center monster roared, raising its axe and exhaling acrid black smoke.

It charged. Steel met bronze as Robin blocked the stroke. Quickly breaking free, the man drove his boot into the beast's midsection and sent it tumbling to the ground. Before it could regain its footing, Robin's blade slashed across its throat, reducing it to smoke.

The other two rushed at the same time. One swung a punch into Robin's face, leaving him dazed. The flat of an axe collided with his other side and knocked him to the dirt. The man scrambled for his tome and launched a thunder spell just as a beast raised its weapon to finish the job. Smoke swirled around his cloak as he stood and crossed blades with the final monster. Their weapons sang through the air and collided, Robin's blade flying from his hand. His foe swung again, but Robin sidestepped and gripped the shaft, wrestling for control of the axe. The man drove his right elbow into his opponent's face, pulled the weapon from his grip, and brought it back down upon the monster's head.

The beast fell to the ground, its own axe stuck in its skull before they both went up in smoke. Breathing heavily, Robin picked up his weapon from where it had landed, the bronze now stained with dirt and ash. Virion was under attack from two opponents, one of which was several hundred yards ahead of the other.

The archer stood his ground, knowing full well that he couldn't draw an arrow and fire accurately before the first reached him. The beast tried to swing, but Virion smashed his bow into its face before it got the chance. He followed it with another swing to the back of the head, forcing the monster to kneel. Virion gripped his enemy's skull with one hand and drove an arrow deep into its neck with the other. As the beast turned to smoke, Virion quickly nocked the arrow, turned, and fired it into the second monster's heart. "Adieu!" he cried with a smirk.

Relieved, Robin turned his attention to Sully, fighting valiantly against three attackers. Her lance was ill-equipped to fight against axes, but the cavalier's experience made up for it. The beasts had no time to react as the first disappeared in a blur, Sully's weapon through its gut. The monster disappeared on the end of her lance as the cavalier circled around and rushed again. This time they were prepared.

An axe collided with her horse's right foreleg, sending Sully to the dirt. She quickly picked herself up and smashed the butt of her lance into one foe's temple, then reversed her grip and drove the point into its left shoulder. Without hesitation she yanked the weapon out and turned to face her last foe.

She was too late. The axe slammed into her side, Sully's armor protecting her vital organs but still breaking at least one rib. The cavalier gave a defiant snarl and thrust the lance into her opponent's chest, pulling it out and smacking the beast to the ground with the shaft, and finally ending the fight by stabbing it through the monster's skull.

The battle was done. The monsters had been vanquished; the only evidence of their existence a fine black cloud of smoke. The forest seemed to have stopped burning for the most part, thankfully. _'I suppose it must have rained not long ago,' _Robin thought. It was the only explanation he could find for the sudden stop.

"Is that all of them?" Lissa asked as she healed Sully. When she was sure the woman was alright, the cleric mended her horse's leg as well.

"Yes," said Frederick as he dismounted. The knight had sustained only minor injuries, his armor taking most of the damage for him. He gestured to the blue-haired youth that Robin had seen earlier. "This young man took care of the rest."

"Thank you for your help," said Chrom with a tired smile. He was sweating heavily, but Robin doubted that Frederick would have let him get hit at all. "What's your name?"

The other man was silent for a moment. "You may call me Marth," he said at last. There was something odd about his tone, almost like it was being forced.

"I never got a chance to thank you for saving me earlier," Lissa said with sheepish smile. "So, er… Thank you."

"It is fine," Marth replied. "I came here only to deliver a warning: This world teeters at the brink of destruction. What you saw here tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned." With that he walked away.

"Hey!" Lissa shouted after him. "What's teetering where now? What in the world did he mean?"

"Hmph, I guess he's not one for talking," said Chrom.

"Perhaps his talents lay elsewhere, milord," Frederick replied.

"Perhaps you're right."

"Whatever the case, I don't think that's the last we'll be hearing from him," Robin said, folding his arms.

"Glad I got here in time, Chrom," Sully chimed in. "Would've been hell to pay if I missed a battle like this!"

"And it likely would've been hell for the rest of us if you and your friend hadn't helped out." Chrom smiled, turning to Virion. "What's your name?"

"Virion, archest of archers," the man said with a bow.

"Thank you for your help, Virion. It turned the tide for us."

"But of course! As I said, I _am _archest of archers."

"Er, right. Anyway, we'd like to have you come with us, if you would. We could use someone like you."

"Who am I to decline your generous offer?" Virion smiled, "Especially when you travel with one so fair as dear Sully!"

"Oh can it, Ruffles," the cavalier said, "or I'll shove my lance straight up your arse." From what Robin had seen so far, he didn't doubt that Sully would make good on that threat.

Virion appeared to have reached the same conclusion. He gulped. "O-of course, milady! A thousand apologies!" This drew a few laughs from everyone.

"Well, it's nearly dawn already," Robin spoke up, "so we should probably just keep marching."

"Right," Chrom agreed. "Ylisstol's not too far, anyway. We should be there by noon, if all goes well." On that note, the group set off once again.

….

**Alright, one more chapter in the bag. God, that chapter was a pain. I kept wanting to type 'Risen,' but I know that the game hasn't established what they're called until the next mission. Not to mention that as awesome and hilarious as Virion is, I have trouble getting good dialogue for him. If it's not up to snuff, please let me know.**

**On a random note, apparently 'archest' can mean 'mischievous', 'cunning', or 'superior'. Huh. Guess ya learn something new every day. **

**Thankfully we'll meet the other Shepherds in the next chapter. That means the story can expand beyond retelling a little bit so that I can get some interaction in. Here are the pairings I'm thinking of right now: **

**Chrom/Undecided**

**Robin/Undecided (most likely Cordelia or Lucina, but nothing's certain)**

**Sully/Kellam**

**Stahl/Lissa (For some reason, spellcheck thinks that 'Stahl' is correct, but spellcheck is misspelled)**

**Vaike/Cherche (Vaike is one of my favorite characters, I gotta pair him up with somebody XD)**

**Virion/Tharja (Weird, but I like it)**

**Gaius/Maribelle or Nowi (Somehow 'Nowi' is correct, but Maribelle isn't. What the hell, spellcheck?) **

**Everyone else is undecided. God, I've had to fix my spellcheck so many times that I'm considering just turning it off, but then I wouldn't notice mistakes and my fic would look like hastily-typed crap. (Which it usually is, but at least it doesn't usually look like it.)On that note, I'll say goodbye for now. Or adieu, whatever.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter. No fight scene this time. Instead, I'll be going through what happened when they got to Ylisstol and, of course, the Shepherds. Finally!**

…**.**

Robin's first impression of Ylisstol was that it looked exactly like a kingdom from a story. Built upon a hill, the capitol was an incredible sight with its massive white stone walls, the castle's tower a great spire in the center. There was no moat, but a tall steel gate still barred entry. The tactician's practiced eye was able to make out small openings high in the wall; likely for archers should the city come under siege. For a reason that Robin didn't yet understand, the gate guards hastily saluted as they saw Chrom at the forefront of the group with Frederick by his side. The men let them in with no questions asked, and Robin noticed that their gaze followed Chrom even past the gate with something akin to astonishment. He shrugged off the thought. A group of heavily-armed shepherds _was_ a strange sight, he supposed.

"So, Robin, what do you think of Ylisstol?" Chrom asked with a grin.

"It's… well, it's huge!" That was an understatement. There were so many buildings, shops, and storehouses that the city probably could survive cut off from supplies for months at a time. "It amazes me that the quake didn't affect it."

"Indeed," Frederick said with a nod. "It seems the city was spared the chaos we encountered. We should be grateful." Robin was about to reply when a loud fanfare sounded throughout the street. Immediately citizens gathered on the side of the road, chattering excitedly. Chrom motioned for the group to follow suit. Robin caught sight of glinting armor as a parade of what looked like elite soldiers turned onto the cobbled path. Men and women in gleaming gold armor and carrying silver lances marched first, their horses keeping a calm, steady pace. They were followed by women on pegasi, similarly adorned. In the center of it all walked a tall woman in shining white robes, a metal halo sitting just above her flowing blonde hair. She smiled, raising one hand in greeting. The chatter grew to cheering as she walked calmly past.

"Look! The Exalt has come to see us!" shouted an elderly man, almost overcome with excitement.

"Er, the Exalt is your ruler, right?" Robin asked Chrom, yelling over the din of clanking armor. The tactician focused on the blonde woman. She almost seemed to radiate calm, her sky-blue eyes seeming to make contact with everyone at once. He could see why the townsfolk cheered at her approach.

"Of course."

"Is it safe for her to walk among the people like this?"

"The Exalt is a symbol of peace," Frederick answered, "Ylisse's most prized quality. Her presence is a calming force when others might press for war with Plegia." Robin nodded. Over the course of their earlier march, Chrom had explained the brigand attack as a Plegian move, as the theocracy had been hoping to instigate a war with Ylisse for years.

"Then the people are indeed lucky to have her," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, not to mention she's the best big sister anyone could ask for!" Lissa exclaimed with a grin.

"Yes, I imagine she…" Robin began, his smile widening. Then he caught her meaning, and the expression fell to one of confusion. "W-wait, what? She's your sister?! But then that would make you and Chrom…"

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes," said Frederick with a smile. "You remember milord's name and not this?"

"B-but you said you were 'shepherds'!" Robin sputtered, unconsciously placing his hands on his head in astonishment.

"And so we are, in a manner of speaking," Chrom replied. "We just have a _lot _of sheep."

"Chrom, I-I mean Prince Chrom!" The tactician shouted, an expression of horror crossing his face as he realized his mistake. He dropped into a quick bow, one of the buttons on his cloak snapping his lip in his haste. "Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

The man shook his head with a smile, holding back laughter at his friend's behavior. "Just Chrom is fine; I've never been one for titles. Besides, I like it better when people speak plainly, like we've been doing up until now. It makes everything easier."

Robin sighed in relief. _'Life-threatening crisis averted…' _he thought to himself. Regaining his composure a little, he chuckled. "So, prince and princess. That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed," the knight confirmed, a smile crossing his face. Then he continued in an overly-dramatic tone, "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…" This caused a round of laughter. When it had subsided, the parade of soldiers had already disappeared.

"Looks like Emm is returning to the castle," Chrom said, looking to the massive white building in the distance. He turned to Robin. "Would you like to meet her?"

"I would be honored." The prince grinned and motioned for them to follow him.

"If you don't mind, Chrom, I think Ruffles and I will be heading to the barracks," Sully said, leading her horse. "We should probably introduce him to the others pretty soon." Chrom nodded and both the cavalier and Virion went on their way, the latter with a formal bow in farewell.

Robin walked next to Lissa on the way. "Emm?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, that's just the nickname for our big sister. Her full name is Emmeryn, but that takes too long to say." The tactician nodded, filing the information away for memory.

….

Given the size of Ylisstol, Robin supposed he shouldn't have been surprised by how long the journey took. Still, he was glad when they reached the castle, if for no other reason than his aching feet. Up close, the place was even more stunning. Surrounded by an inner wall, the castle grounds were lush and verdant, tall fruit trees giving shade against the sun as the group moved along the paved walkways. Fountains splashed here and there, and flocks of birds chirped happily in the trees. The castle itself was surrounded by several levels of balconies, and most of the rooms were open to view. Once again, Robin couldn't help but be reminded of a fairy tale kingdom. That is, until he took a good look at the wall. Tall and majestic with its pearly battlements, at first glance it seemed only for show; but closer inspection revealed holes in the structure for archers or javelin throwers. The gate was the only way in and could easily be blocked by two full-grown men. _'Given the amount of troops here, the place could be ready for a siege in minutes,' _Robin thought, narrowing his eyes as he came up with a quick scenario. _'All they'd have to do is station knights at the gate, then have men on the walls watch for ladders and repel the attack. Once the archers were in place, they could hold out for a long battle.' _Robin took notice that the palace was built strategically for defense against a siege, peculiar for a country that seemed so set on peace.

Heavy oaken doors spread wide open to allow them into the castle. The entrance hall was a great chamber, with green and blue banners bearing the crest of Ylisse as well as well as a second mark that Robin didn't recognize. A single throne stood elevated on the far side of the room, a blue carpet edged in gold leading the way through the marble pillars. In it sat Lady Emmeryn, the Exalt of Ylisse. The woman smiled and stood, approaching Chrom as she was followed by a silver-haired woman who gave off the same air as Frederick: cold and stern.

"Chrom, Lissa," Emmeryn began, her voice soft and steady. "Welcome home." She embraced her siblings warmly, and then turned to the knight. "And good day to you, Frederick. I trust all went well?"

"Well, Southtown won't be having any bandit problems for a while," Chrom said drily. "Although if it weren't for Robin, I doubt any of us would be here."

"Ah, you are referring to your new companion there?" Emmeryn asked, looking to the cloaked man.

"Right. He came up with the plan to deal with the brigands, and he's damn good fighter. I've decided to make him the Shepherds' tactician."

"If I may say something, milady," Frederick cut in. "Robin may very well be the cause of the problem in the first place. He claims to have no memory, yet he knew milord's name and clearly has a vast knowledge of warfare."

"And yet you allowed him to accompany you here," the Exalt replied without a trace of suspicion or blame. "Chrom, does this man have your trust?"

"He does," The man replied with surprising certainty. "He fought bravely with us, risking his own life to defend the village. I don't know how I could not trust him after that."

"Then it is settled, and he has my trust as well. But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always." The man gave a tight-lipped nod. Emmeryn turned to her brother. "Chrom, we are holding a council to discuss these bandit attacks. I would like you to attend, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

Lissa tugged on Robin's sleeve. "I think that's our cue to go. Come on; there's a place I wanna show you." The man nodded and bowed to Emmeryn, then followed the girl back out the doors to the courtyard.

"What did Chrom mean when he said 'the Shepherds' tactician'?" he asked.

"The Shepherds are basically Chrom's little militia group. Technically we're not actually part of the army, but our volunteers are better trained than most of Ylisse's foot soldiers. Usually we handle the missions that need a small group to carry it out."

"So that's what Sully meant."

"Bingo," Lissa said with a grin.

"How many people are in the Shepherds?" Robin asked, now jogging to keep up with her.

The girl paused and thought for a moment. "Well, there's you, me, Chrom, Frederick, Sully, and now Virion," she said, counting off names on her fingers. "But then there's also Miriel, Maribelle, Stahl, Vaike, Sumia and Kellam."

"That's it?"

"Like I said, we're a small volunteer group. Me and Maribelle are the only healers, so we're full-time workers. Besides you, Miriel's our only mage."

"I'm afraid I'm still confused."

"Don't worry about it; you'll meet everyone else soon enough."

In a few more minutes, they reached a small brick building that looked more like a shack than a garrison. There was only one window, and the glass was cracked and brittle. Broken wooden swords, axes, and lances lay on the grass next to bales of straw, likely snapped during training. Lissa opened the door with a flourish, as if introducing a royal guest.

Robin stepped inside to be greeted with a peculiar sense of familiarity. Crates sat in every corner of the room, the contents unknown. Bottles of medicine were stacked on the top of most, and a large assortment of weaponry leaned against them. On one wall was a large, faded map of the world. He could see two people just inside the doorway: a tall, blond, broad man with what Robin considered an entirely unnecessary collar around his neck, and a smaller woman with brown hair that fell to the shoulders of her purplish armor. An axe like a massive meat cleaver hung from the man's belt, and the woman had a large, somewhat elegant lance strapped to her back.

From the man's stance, Robin guessed he was probably trying to make a joke of some sort, completely carefree. The woman seemed nervous, and from her quivering form he guessed she was deeply troubled by something. He would have continued his analysis had Lissa not decided to walk in as well.

"So, here we are!" she grinned, gesturing to the corners of the building, "the Shepherds' garrison!" The two occupants turned at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, squirt!" said the man with a warm grin. "Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you're 'Teach' now, Vaike?" Lissa said, mimicking his expression. "I thought some people were just naturally dumb. It can be taught?"

"Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" Robin could practically see the wheels turning in the man's head as he processed what she said. "…Wait, was that an insult?" The tactician held back a laugh.

"Lissa, my treasure!" said a new voice. A young woman with a head of blond curls rushed into the room, a pink blur until she stopped in front of the princess. "Are you alright?" she asked, giving Lissa a quick once-over for injuries.

"Oh hey, Maribelle!" the girl said happily.

"'Oh hey' yourself! I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!"

"Aw, you worry too much! I can handle a battle or two."

"Begging your pardon," said the brunette woman softly, "but when might we see the captain?"

"Oh, the poor girl has simply been beside herself with worry," said Maribelle, smiling like she was spreading gossip. "She was staring off into the distance all during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

"It's sweet of you to be worried about Chrom, Sumia," Lissa said with a smile. A blush crept up to the brunette's face.

"I… well, er… H-he's our captain and prince, after all," she stammered, shifting from one foot to the other. "Of course I'm worried!"

"So who's the stranger?" Vaike asked loudly, ignoring the somewhat awkward conversation. Lissa grinned.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike," she said. "But allow me to introduce Robin! You should see all the tricks he's got up his sleeve!" The tactician smiled and waved awkwardly.

"Oh yeah? Can he do this?" Vaike let out a long, loud burp that made Robin laugh.

Smiling, he answered, "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, Teach. But if I may…" The tactician belched just as loudly, sending both men into a laughing fit.

"Ugh!" exclaimed Maribelle angrily. "Vaike, that was abhorrent! And you, Robin, I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth!" With an annoyed huff she left the room, boots clicking on the stone floor. Soon after Vaike and Robin had regained their composure, the door creaked open and Chrom entered.

"Oh, captain!" Sumia said, rushing to meet him. In her haste, she stumbled and her face hit the floor. Robin unconsciously winced- that _had _to hurt.

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked concernedly, helping her stand. "Those boots of yours again?"

"Y-yes, I mean no, I mean…" the girl sighed. The prince simply shook his head and turned his attention to the others.

"Listen up, everyone. Tomorrow morning we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers."

"Regna Ferox?" inquired Robin.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north," Sumia answered. "Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said."

"Warriors are what they are," Chrom continued, "and we'll need their help to quell this new menace. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary, so if for any reason-"

"I'll go!" Lissa said, followed by Sumia.

"The Vaike'll go, too," the man said. "You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission." Robin very much doubted that Vaike even knew the meaning of 'delicate', but he kept that thought to himself as he volunteered. He thought he heard someone say, "I'll go, too", but since no one else seemed to notice, he ignored it.

Chrom nodded. "Alright, then. We'll leave early tomorrow morning. Vaike, you inform Stahl and Miriel."

"Got it covered."

"Good. Robin, you'll be staying here in the barracks with us as well. We should get some rest- it's going to be a long march to Ferox."

Robin nodded. He couldn't quite explain why, but somehow being there with the Shepherds just felt… right. Like it was meant to be.

….

**Whew, sorry this took so long. I've been writing this on and off for a few days, so it might seem a bit jumpy. Vaike is murdering my autocorrect, as I'm sure Donnel and Gregor will as well. Ah well. See ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here we go. Now, something I'd like to address in the A/N this time is pairings. There's a couple that I'm certain on (SullyxKellam and LissaxStahl), but the rest are still yet to be decided. The two I'm debating the most are, of course, Robin's pairing and Chrom's pairing. I know Chrom and Sumia are supposedly canon, but I really, really hate their supports. It's not that I hate Sumia- she's actually a really good fighting unit- I just hate Chrom. I don't really know why, either. The only reason I even pair them up in my game is because I try to get Lucina the Galeforce ability. I just can't think of a different character that Chrom actually works with. I'm fairly certain I'll be pairing up Robin and Cordelia, but it's not set in stone yet. Also, it should be known that I'm not very good at writing romance, so be warned. **

**A random little thing here: In this story, Robin is one of the tallest units in the army. (Basically about Frederick's height.)**

**With all that crap done, let's get to it. **

…**.**

That night, Robin turned over several times in the cot that the Shepherds had lent him. He lay awake as the others slept, staring silently at the ceiling. He'd been too tired to dwell on his thoughts the night before, and now they weighed on him more than ever. Robin didn't know how many in the Shepherds could recognize the Mark, but just to be safe he'd borrowed a spare pair of thick archery gloves from Virion to hide it. They, coupled with his long sleeves, made it impossible to see.

He no longer feared that Frederick would attack him in his sleep; the knight was much too honorable for that. However, Robin knew he would have to come to terms with his history at some point, but he knew so little about himself that even if there were a way to destroy the Mark, he would have no idea.

When his thoughts drifted to Chrom, and the trust the prince placed in him, he felt a crippling pang of guilt. Despite Robin's extremely suspicious story, Chrom had not only helped him, but even made him the tactician of a group of warriors. He couldn't help but think that the man was a bit too trusting, and that scared him. Chivalry and longevity didn't often go hand-in-hand. And so Robin arrived at a conclusion that would set his purpose for the rest of his life.

He would never allow the Shepherds to fail. He could not, under any circumstances, let a case of poor planning ruin these people who held nothing but trust for him. Even if it cost him his life, he'd gladly give it up to keep them alive. _'After all,' _he thought, _'what else could I possibly live for? This is all I have, my life, my purpose. And I'll not let it be broken.' _

With that thought he turned over once more and finally fell into sleep's warm embrace.

….

The Shepherds awoke before dawn on the next day, and after a hasty meal of bread and water, they set off. The warriors traveled with three covered wagons carrying armor, weapons, food, and canvas for tents. The road to Regna Ferox was broad but empty of travelers, and so the Shepherds were able to move at a rather brisk pace.

However, they were stopped about half a mile from Ylisstol when they heard a man calling, "W-wait for me!" Robin turned to see a man in green armor sprinting after them, panting heavily to keep up. Chrom called for the convoy to stop, and the man dropped to the ground in front of him, breathing heavily to regain his breath.

"Stahl?" Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought you were sitting this one out." The man sighed and stood up, still panting a little.

"Of course I'm not staying behind! But why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Regna Ferox?" he asked to no one in particular. Lissa frowned and turned to Vaike, who was attempting to make a quick getaway.

"Vaike!" Lissa scolded him. "Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

"The Vaike never forgets!" the fighter said indignantly. "…I just don't always remember, is all."

"Pfft! I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you sure you remembered your axe?"

"Hey, that was one time!" Robin could practically see a vein popping out in Vaike's forehead. The tactician smiled as his comrade continued. "…Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count! Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action!" With a broad grin, he patted the weapon at his side. "Good to have you along, Stahl ol' buddy!"

"Speak for yourself!" The man retorted. "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and… Well, I can tell you all about it while we march."

"Your name is Stahl, right?" Robin cut in.

"Yeah, that's right. You must be Robin. Miriel's told me all about you." At the man's questioning gaze, he continued. "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She'll be along soon."

Chrom called for the convoy to move once more, and his tactician smiled again. There would never be a dull moment with companions like these.

….

The convoy moved rather quickly, and the Shepherds simply ate a light meal while they walked. They eventually stopped for the night at a stream and set up their camp. The wagons were quickly unloaded and each Shepherd's weaponry and armor was placed in a specific area inside the largest tent. Their shelters were arranged so that Chrom's tent, with a blue crest emblazoned on the door, was in the middle. Everyone else's were placed seemingly at random, and a few small campfires provided warmth for their areas.

When Robin was finished setting up his own tent, he noticed Frederick performing weapon drills with a wooden training lance. This gave him an idea. He picked up a training sword and axe and walked over to Vaike's tent - or rather, his half-assed attempt at a tent.

"I was wondering if you'd be willing to spar with me for a bit," he said, tapping the fighter on the shoulder and pressing the axe hilt into his hand.

"Why? Ya need a lesson from ol' Teach?" he asked, standing up with a grin.

"Not exactly. I figure that since I'm the new tactician, I should try to learn more about everyone's fighting styles. So, what do you say?"

"Ha! The Vaike is always ready for a good fight!"

"Perfect," Robin replied with a smile. The two men walked just outside the ring of tents and settled into a ready stance. Immediately, the tactician began the same analysis he performed on every opponent.

Vaike was half-crouched, moving his heavy training axe side to side as if it were nothing but a feather, grinning with anticipation. His lack of fear might have inspired some caution in his opponents, as well as the ease with which he held his weapon. Perhaps a good psychological tactic, if one was facing a novice.

Then, without warning, Vaike leapt forward and brought his axe down in a savage arc. Robin sidestepped the blow, noticing the power in the swing. _'There's no way I could take a hit like that straight-on,' _he thought. He lashed out with his sword, forcing Vaike into a clumsy block. _'Just as expected: He's great on the offense, but counterattack and he's nearly defenseless.' _Robin pressed the advantage, an overhand swing catching his opponent off guard. The fighter blocked, but he couldn't bring his axe back around to attack before Robin's sword hit him in the side. All the same, the blow barely fazed him. Vaike twisted his upper body around and swung his axe in a vicious backhanded stroke. Robin ducked the blow and jabbed him in the gut, knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him undefended as the tactician landed a heavy swing on his head. Vaike fell to the ground with a grunt.

"I think I win this round," Robin said, helping the man to his feet.

"Oh please, I just let ya win!" Vaike said. "Let's go again, Robin- this time, the Vaike won't hold back!"

The two sparred several more times before they got too tired to continue. Robin managed to win most of the time, since his sword's speed and maneuverability gave him a slight advantage over Vaike's axe, but the fighter always put up a good bout. The few occasions he'd won were those where he'd forced Robin to block his strikes directly, overpowering the slim tactician with ease.

"I think that's enough for now, Vaike," Robin said, lying on the grass.

"Yeah, you're right," the blond man agreed as he leaned on his axe. His weapon was still in good shape, whereas Robin's sword was splintering where the two had connected. "You're not bad with a blade, man. Maybe ya should try going a few rounds with Chrom next time- then you'll really have a challenge with a sword."

"Are you implying that 'the Vaike' can't keep up with Chrom?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Oh, please!" Once again, a vein was showing on the man's forehead. "Ol' Teach can take him any day of the week! I'm just sayin' that since ya both use swords, ya might as well fight someone with the same weapon."

"You're probably right. Thank you for sparring with me, I learned quite a bit about your fighting style."

"No sweat! Anytime ya want Teach to spar with ya again, just say the word."

"I'll do that."

….

After trying to spar with Chrom, and being trounced several times, Robin decided that he'd gotten enough information on his fighting abilities. The prince used heavy, controlled strikes, swinging his sword more like a club. Sparring with Frederick had resulted in failure on the tactician's part as well, once again being defeated by the knight's far superior training. He'd managed to hold his own against Sully and Stahl, mostly because the two weren't mounted.

"I really need to step up my game," he muttered to himself as he settled on the mat in his tent. It had been a good day overall, he decided. Now that he knew so much about how everyone fought, he could put their particular abilities to better use in battle. However, his own lack of skill troubled him. If he was to be the army's tactician, it wouldn't do at all for him to not fight as well as the others. As Robin began to fall asleep, he decided that he'd have to train as hard as he could, learn as much as he could, and practice as much as he could to get better.

Over the next few days of their march, the Shepherds noticed that their tactician never seemed to stop working. In the mornings he trained with Frederick, as they marched he studied books of strategy, and every evening he would spar with as many people as he could. He was still beaten easily by Chrom and Frederick, but he was improving at a remarkable pace. Chrom shook his head and smiled as he saw Robin asking for a training session with the knight once again. His training was brutal, but the tactician never complained, even though he was panting by the end of each session.

"_He's going to either become one of our best fighters, or he's going to kill himself trying," _the prince thought as he walked over to join them.

….

**I'm not really thinking that this is my best work, but it's… alright, I suppose. I'm assuming that their march on the Northroad takes at least a few days until they find the Risen. Also, yes, Robin is kind of a perfectionist/workaholic here. (Also, apparently 'axe' is a typo, but workaholic isn't)That's about all I need to say in the A/N, so later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I've just been rather busy the last couple weeks. Anyway, here ya go.**

…**.**

Robin picked up his well-worn training sword again, scowling in frustration. The Shepherds had been on the move for about a week, and every day the tactician had trained from dusk till dawn. Frederick said his improvement was remarkable, but it wasn't good enough for him. Robin still couldn't match Stahl or Sully while either was mounted, he could barely beat Vaike, and Chrom and Frederick were so much stronger it was almost funny.

Hurling the wooden weapon into the dirt, Robin cursed his inadequacy. If a tactician wasn't strong enough to carry out his own plans, what use was he? The white-haired man closed his eyes and tried to calm down the only way he knew how: thinking through every possible outcome. He couldn't match Chrom, Vaike, or Frederick in terms of brute strength, but perhaps with speed…

He smirked. That was a start, at least. Now, who was the one he wanted to defeat most? Chrom. After all, there was no better way to become stronger than by facing the strongest. Speed alone wouldn't be enough against the prince, though. He needed something different, something unexpected… He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. For over a week he'd been trying to find a way to improve both his swordsmanship and his magic, but the main issue with that in battle was that he had to use both hands when casting magic: one to hold the tome and the other to release the energy of the spell. To actually cast it, he had to be physically touching the book so that the magic would use him as a sort of transfer device to the air.

Robin smiled and nodded to himself. That was exactly what he needed- a way to be holding a tome and a sword at the same time. He briefly considered simply holding the tome in one hand and releasing it through his blade, but that was a bad idea; magic and metal didn't seem to get along, in his experience. But then that led to another problem. Chrom didn't want him to use offensive magic in the duel, unpredictable as sorcery could be.

Robin walked back and pulled his training sword off the ground, muttering to himself as he headed back inside his tent.

….

After another day of marching and training, Robin picked up his wooden sword and immediately went to find Chrom.

"Robin?" The prince asked when he saw the look on the other man's face. "What is it? You look like you've got something on your mind."

"That I do," his tactician said with a small nod. "I'd like to spar with you again today."

"Are you sure? I won't refuse a challenge, but quite frankly, you're just going to lose."

"We'll see about that," Robin replied with an unsettling smile.

The two men walked toward the clearing just outside the Shepherds' camp.

"Ready?" Chrom asked, holding his training sword in his usual fighting stance.

"Whenever you are," Robin replied. He looked a lot more relaxed than usual, his left foot forward and his right back, gripping his sword in a loose but firm hold in his right hand. His left was empty, but Chrom noticed him put in his pocket for a moment.

'_He's up to something…' _Chrom thought, narrowing his dark blue eyes. "The usual rules, then?"

"Of course. No offensive magic and no potentially serious or fatal attacks from either side. The fight ends when one of us yields. That sound alright?" He was answered by a nod. "Then let's begin."

Chrom initiated the fight, pressing his tactician backwards with a flurry of double-handed strokes from his sword. Robin stepped back again and again, not blocking Chrom's blows but simply deflecting them to the side, never pressing an attack. The prince went for an overhead swing, and Robin fought back a smirk.

All according to plan.

This time he met the stroke head-on. The two struggled, weapons locked in a battle for control. Then Robin kicked Chrom hard in the shin, jumped out of his immediate range, and before the other man could regain his momentum, brought his weapon down with a resounding crack on Chrom's sword. The blow jarred the prince's wrist, but he managed to hang on and attacked again with greater strength.

While Chrom was becoming more and more frustrated, Robin retained an atmosphere of calm. He jumped lightly out of the way of his opponent's increasingly sloppy swings, placing his left hand inside his coat and parrying only with his sword arm. This apparent lack of interest made Chrom even more infuriated, and the prince struck at the black-garbed man again and again, never landing a hit. His hand throbbed and made it difficult to even keep his grip, but there was no way he'd let his opponent know he'd been hurt.

Their swords crossed once more, and Chrom almost smiled. Now he had the advantage in this contest of brute strength. He pressed his weapon down against Robin's blade with everything he had, somewhat satisfied that he could see sweat finally dripping under his white hair.

Then he yelped as a bright yellow flash of light stunned him and rendered him momentarily helpless. Robin saw his chance and landed a heavy swing on Chrom's sword arm and a stab just beneath his ribs, knocking him to the grass. The prince grunted in pain, but before he could fight back he found the tip of Robin's sword at his throat.

"Do you yield?" the tactician asked, cold blue eyes glaring down at him.

"Yes," Chrom sighed. Robin grinned and helped him to his feet. The blue-haired man gave a pained smile before asking, "What was that flash?"

"Oh, that?" his friend asked, his grin widening. "I finally figured out how to use both a sword and a tome at the same time." He swept back his coat to show a thunder tome opened and strapped to his belt.

"But you said no magic!" Chrom sputtered.

"No, I said no _offensive _magic. I just caused a flash- that's more of a distractive spell."

"You really hate losing, don't you?" Chrom asked, shaking his head and smiling again.

"The way I see it, if a tactician is not willing to do everything he can to win, he has sealed his defeat."

"In other words, you're over-competitive."

"Pretty much."

….

The blue-haired prince sat on the only cot inside their makeshift medical tent. With the help of Lissa, Chrom's hand was back in shape quickly. Apparently Robin had hit him harder than he thought; the tactician's blow had fractured a bone. Chrom sighed. The fact that he'd been beaten by his tactician, who'd had less than two weeks of fighting experience, was rather humbling. He resolved to double his training regimen, as he was sure Robin would as well.

Recognizing the look on her brother's face, Lissa rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously going to get depressed about one duel?" she asked.

"I'm not depressed!" Chrom retorted with a tone that said the opposite. "I'm just going to have to train harder."

"Sheesh, it's like that's your solution to everything. And not just you; Vaike, Robin, and Frederick do the same exact thing. Are all guys this competitive?"

Chrom laughed. "We can't help it, Lissa. It's just that none of us can stand losing, let alone losing to a comrade." The blonde girl rolled her eyes again. "You know, if you keep doing that your eyes will get stuck." The brief look of horror on his sister's face sent Chrom laughing again.

"That's not funny!" she shouted.

"You're right-it's hilarious!"

Chrom turned to face the new voice. Robin stood in the doorway, holding back a smirk. Then Chrom noticed something else: Robin had his bronze sword strapped to his belt. The man's eyes narrowed. The tactician hadn't carried his sword on his person since the night in the forest. Its presence now was disconcerting.

Noticing Chrom's gaze, Robin straightened and turned to face him. "Chrom, we've got a problem. Frederick's seen more of those beasts we met outside Ylisstol on the road. It would seem they mean to attack."

"I see," Chrom said with a nod. "Is everyone ready for a fight?"

"I'm on my way to notify them now. Best be prepared, Chrom; there's almost a whole damn army out there." With that the tactician left, his coat billowing behind him.

"Lissa, get your staff," Chrom said as he stood up. "This is going to get very ugly very quickly."

….

The Shepherds had advanced to meet their enemy, blocking the road so that the convoy was a safe distance behind them. Chrom and Robin stood at the forefront of the group, the tactician sizing up the enemy while Frederick scouted ahead to find out how many there were. The knight rode back to meet them, his forehead creased with worry.

"There are at least fifty of them, milord," he said, pulling his lance from where it was strapped behind his back. "More than five times our number, counting Sumia. Forgive me for saying so, but the odds are not in our favor."

"Understood," Chrom answered, his right hand on Falchion's hilt. "Robin, got a plan?"

"The bridge between us is narrow," the tactician began, "and their main force seems content to stay their ground. No doubt they'll send a few monsters to soften us up, and then have the rest of them fall upon us. If you, Frederick, Vaike, and I can stay back here to protect Lissa and draw their fire, we could have Sully and Stahl come from either side and trap them. The monsters won't stand a chance. Once that's done, we'll press the assault. Frederick will lead the charge across the bridge, follow by you and I, Chrom. Virion will stay behind us and take out as many as possible with arrows. I don't see any archers in their midst, so we won't have to worry about return fire."

"Sounds good," Chrom said, only half-understanding. He sighed, looking out at the horde of monstrosities across the river. "It's hard to believe. I mean, could the Risen really have spread this far?"

"Risen?" Robin asked, raising a white eyebrow.

"We needed a name for this new threat," Frederick replied, "so the council gave them one."

"But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad…" Chrom muttered.

"Then no path is safe," Frederick finished for him. "We'll need to stay wary." Chrom nodded in agreement and turned to the Shepherds behind them.

"Remember, everyone, we fight for our lives!"

"Hah!" Vaike laughed. "They'll remember _me _once I drive my axe into their…" he paused, scrambling around for something on the grass. "Wait, my axe-where's my axe?!"

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes," Chrom said disapprovingly.

"I'm being serious! I lost my axe, but I just had it! It must be around here somewhere…" The fighter searched helplessly in the grass for his weapon, but to no avail. Robin looked out and saw the Risen advancing.

"Keep to the rear, then," Chrom spat. "The battle is nigh!"

"Vaike, get to the trees on the right and wait for the attack there!" Robin shouted, drawing his blade. "Virion, ride with Sully to the left of the battlefield, just on the edge of the trees! Stahl, to the right, then wait for my signal. Frederick, Chrom, you're with me. Hold your ground and wait until the charge." Oddly enough, the tactician felt no fear, no despair. In fact, he felt more alive than he had in days.

In a moment, the Risen were upon them. A third of their entire force had rushed to meet the Shepherds.

"Hold your ground!" Robin roared, sending a blast of lightning toward the lead monster. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke, but was quickly replaced by another. The tactician's blade glinted in the sunlight as it struck down foe after foe. Chrom's swings were timed perfectly with his own, and with the reach of their weapons the Risen could not find an opening.

"Sully, Stahl! Now!"

The cavaliers rushed in, weapons flashing, and carved a path through the group. Virion fired arrow after arrow into the crowd, but it was doing little good. With the shaking of Sully's steed, he couldn't line up a clear shot. Still, it provided the distraction that was needed.

"Cut them down!" Robin roared as he and Chrom charged forward. Explosions rocked the landscape as spells collided with corpses, and black dust seemed to surround them, settling on Robin's cloak and face until he looked like nothing more than a shadow. But his arms began to tire, and cuts began to wear at his stamina. He could tell Chrom was in similar shape. Frederick headed off the attack, his quick and deadly lance techniques leaving only the stragglers for the two swordsmen.

"It's Vaike time!" cried a familiar voice, and Robin saw the blond fighter swinging his axe powerfully, cutting straight through the Risen. Explosions of flame took down several beasts at a time, and Robin knew there was another mage behind them. He'd find out more later, he decided.

"Across the bridge! Push them back!"

The Risen on the bridge stood no chance against the ferocity of the Shepherds. Lissa had climbed onto Stahl's horse, and the two rushed around the battlefield as fast as the animal could go. Robin felt his cuts being stitched back together and ignored the itching sensation as the wounds closed, focusing only on the battle unfolding around him.

Fighting was instinctive now. At first it had felt odd, almost. But Robin focused on the Risen in front of him and could tell where they would strike and how fast it would be. He coordinated perfectly with Chrom, the young lord swinging Falchion expertly. Their strikes landed one after the other, unrelenting in doling out punishment.

Before he knew it, the battle was over. Lissa healed everyone's wounds, and thankfully no one had been seriously injured. The mage Robin had sensed earlier was revealed to be Miriel, and had also given Vaike back his weapon. After a long lecture that was humorous to everyone but the two involved, the fighter was finally allowed to rest.

The Shepherds hastily set up camp, everyone too tired to argue about anything. As Robin lay on his bedroll that night, he felt an odd sense of satisfaction. For the first time in a week, he was not plagued by nightmares.

….

**Alright, one more chapter down. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and as always, I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism. Later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are again. Many thanks to everybody who reviewed, followed, favorite, or even read this thing. Anyway, here we go. **

…**.**

"Hah!" Robin grunted as he blocked another stroke. Swiping back horizontally, he jumped out of reach of his opponent's axe. He ducked another swing and struck out at the man's hand, earning a satisfying crack and rush of swearwords from his attacker. Pressing the advantage, Robin brought his sword up with a flick of the wrist and caught the man under the chin, knocking him off balance. His aggressor stumbled and fell to the ground, where the tactician's sword met his throat.

"Give up yet, Vaike?" he asked with a small smile. His comrade growled, and Robin felt his legs swept out from under him as Vaike brutally kicked his heel. Before he knew it, the fighter had his wooden practice axe aimed at Robin's forehead, a broad grin stretching his face.

"It's gonna take more than that to best ol' Teach, man," he laughed, helping Robin to his feet.

"Is that so? Then how was it more than enough the first ten times we sparred?"

"The Vaike was just, uh… warming up! Yeah, that's it. Ya can't beat the Vaike when he's all loose and prepared."

"Well, since you're all 'warmed up' now, care to try again?"

"Ha har! The Vaike never turns down a challenge!"

Robin raised his practice sword again, letting a small smile spread across his face. He and Vaike had been sparring for a good two hours, and the sun had long since set on the Shepherds' camp. It had been a week since their last battle with the Risen, and in that time his swordsmanship had improved considerably. It still couldn't stand up to that of Chrom or Frederick, but at his current pace he'd be almost at their level in just a short while.

Swordplay came easily to Robin, almost as if he were simply re-learning what he already knew. Magic, however, was a different story. He had to admit that with all his focus spent on his sword training, his skill with tomes was becoming lackluster by comparison. It didn't help that the only other person who actually _used _offensive magic was Miriel. She wasn't necessarily hard to train with, it was just that Robin didn't understand what she was saying half the time, and as dangerous as uncontrolled magic was, he'd rather not risk being killed by a misunderstanding.

As he and Vaike clashed weapons once again, Robin began to notice how much the fighter had improved since the two had begun sparring. Vaike still lacked speed and defensive abilities, but he was constantly picking up new tricks to use, most of them rather underhanded. His axe was not an elegant weapon, and it suited the man well. Come to think of it, though, Robin thought that if Vaike had chosen a sword or lance, his natural strength would make up for the lack of stopping power. If the man was given a sword, Robin doubted that he or Chrom or even Frederick would be able to defeat Vaike.

Returning his full attention to the fight at hand, Robin voiced his thoughts. "So tell me, Vaike," he began as he parried a massive swing and struck back at his opponent, "why is it that you always use an axe? If you really wanted to beat Chrom or myself, wouldn't a sword or lance be more effective?"

"Teach doesn't go in for all that weapon mumbo-jumbo," Vaike laughed as he ducked Robin's attack. "I stick with what I know: brute strength, instinct, and the stupidity to keep fighting!" Vaike swung his fist at the tactician from the side, and as Robin's attention shifted, he brought his training axe down with all his strength, aiming for Robin's left shoulder. The pale-haired man jumped back just in time, smiling.

"That only answers part of the question," he said, feinting and leaping out of range again. The two circled each other, both grinning fiercely. "Why an axe, specifically?"

"First thing that Teach picked up in the streets back home," Vaike laughed again. "Never saw the need to get a different one." Robin nodded his understanding and went in again. After several more failed attacks, he began to grow weary.

'_I can't outlast him at this rate,' _he thought to himself as he eyed his opponent. Both men were sweating profusely, but Vaike showed no sign of fatigue. Then Robin smirked inwardly. _'Time to tip the scales.' _

The tactician rushed Vaike, swinging viciously in a seemingly desperate pattern. Vaike's grin grew wider as Robin's attacks became sloppier. He laughed and counterattacked with one half-hearted downward blow.

"Wrong move!" shouted Robin. The tactician sidestepped and, before Vaike could react, kicked him hard in the shin. He cried out and Robin pressed his advantage, landing one blow to the man's shoulder and a quick punch to the jaw. As Vaike was stunned, Robin rested the tip of the training sword at his throat.

"Yield."

"Hell no!" Vaike shouted, but as he brought his axe around for another swing, Robin's sword came down on his wrist and knocked it from his hand.

"Yield," he said again, returning the weapon to its former position.

"Fine, the Vaike yields." Robin grinned triumphantly and helped him to his feet.

"You almost had me there," he admitted, handing the fighter his axe. "A few more minutes and I'd have been done for."

"Ya only won because ya pretended ya were gonna lose," Vaike growled as he took the weapon.

"How is that any worse than you kicking me in the groin yesterday?" Robin asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

Vaike paused a moment. "Point taken," he conceded. Then he broke out into his familiar grin. "Guess it's probably a good thing our tactician ain't afraid to play dirty; makes fighting a little less complicated and a little more interesting."

Robin smiled in turn. "I'll take that as a compliment. How about we stop for the day? I've got more than my fair share of bruises already, and we should arrive in Ferox tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me. The Vaike could use some food anyway."

"Oh, right!" Robin muttered, slapping his forehead. "Seems we missed dinner again. Hopefully there'll be some left in the mess tent."

"Yeah, if Stahl hasn't eaten it all!" Vaike laughed and slapped Robin on the shoulder, hurrying off to see if there was any leftover food. As soon as the man was out of sight, Robin dropped to the ground, panting. Their sparring matches took a lot out of him, but he'd never admit it to anyone, least of all Vaike.

He stayed there for a long while, breathing heavily and gazing up at the stars. He smiled. It was truly a beautiful night. The sky was clear, the wind was blowing ever so slightly, and even the seemingly unnatural cold that Robin had become so used to over the past few days was noticeably absent.

Since their battle with the Risen, the Shepherds had doubled their pace north. Chrom and Frederick had been cracking down on early mornings and late evenings, and as they marched, Robin had noticed that every mile seemed to be colder than the last. Instead of simply sleeping on the bedroll in his tent like he had done farther south, he now wrapped his thick black coat around him as he slept and found himself curling up to stay warm.

Robin shook his head, still smiling. While he had felt the cold harshly, Vaike still ran around without a shirt half the time. How the hell he managed that was beyond Robin's understanding.

Sighing, the tactician got to his feet and dusted off his coat. He had no idea how long he'd been lying there, but his stomach told him it had been quite some time. Robin walked toward the mess tent, yawning deeply. He groaned when he saw that there was almost no food left, and mentally slapped himself for losing track of time. After a minute or two of looking, Robin found a small piece of stale bread left over from dinner on one of the two small tables the Shepherds used for dining.

"You should really be asleep by now, Robin." The tactician turned to face the voice. Chrom was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"I know, I know," Robin sighed, taking a bite of bread. "I lost track of time, sorry."

"Can I ask what you were doing out there? Vaike went back to his tent two hours ago. It's past midnight."

"Two hours?!" the tactician exclaimed. "I was just lying outside; I thought it had only been a few minutes."

Chrom shook his head sternly. "You can't be doing this, Robin. We need everyone at their best every day, or else we won't have a chance. If we run into trouble in Ferox tomorrow- and I'm fairly certain we will- they won't hold back."

"So you're expecting a fight at the border?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. The soldiers of Regna Ferox are great warriors, but they have a tendency to attack first and ask questions later."

"Alright, I understand. I'll head back to my tent and work out a strategy." Robin turned to leave, finishing off his bread.

"No," Chrom said, stepping in front of him. "You'll go back to your tent and get some sleep. We can work on a plan tomorrow."

"But-"

"No debating this. Knowing you, if you start thinking about it now you'll never go to sleep, and we need you to be at your best."

"Okay, fine," the tactician sighed. "Goodnight, Chrom." He headed out the tent flap and began making his way to his tent.

"Goodnight."

….

"_Are you alright?" Chrom asked, helping him to his feet. _

_Robin wanted to scream "NO!" but his voice would not obey. He felt the spell gather strength in his palm. _

"_That's the end of him," Chrom said with a smile. "Thanks to you, we carried the day." _

_His vision began to blur, a haze of red falling over his eyes. He could hear his heartbeat, could feel it pulse through every limb. _

"_Hey, hold on," Chrom said, frowning as he saw the look in Robin's eye. _

'No,' _Robin thought. _'Not again, please!'

_Chrom began to walk away, holding his tactician by the shoulder. Then there was the familiar wet squelch as a spear of lightning embedded itself in the young lord's abdomen. _

_Then Chrom backed up, holding the wound. "Please… go…"_

_Then the sorcerer laughed, turning Robin's body away. He screamed, but nothing came out. _

…_._

"Aaaagh!" Robin screamed, sitting up on his bedroll. Cold sweat ran down his neck and arms. He panted, trying to somehow calm himself.

It had happened again. That same nightmare that he had seen every night since he had been found in a field. Night after night, it was always there, and each time he woke up screaming.

'_Why does this dream torment me so?'_ he asked himself, hands buried deep in his pale hair as he stared down at the dirt. _'Why can I never sleep for fear of it returning? What the hell does this mean?!'_

"Robin? Are you alright?"

The tactician turned to see Lissa standing in the doorway, holding up the tent flap with a concerned look on her face. Bright sunlight streamed from behind her, revealing the clear blue sky outside.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," he said, quickly clearing his throat and trying to compose himself.

Lissa didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Robin choked out, trying to maintain his normal voice. "Just a… bad dream."

"It must've been. You look like you just saw a murder."

'_You're not too far off,'_ Robin thought. "Don't worry about it. Is it time to march?"

"Not quite. Chrom just told me to get everyone up. We'll be going in an hour."

"Thanks, Lissa." As the cleric turned to leave, Robin stood up and straightened his cloak. He rubbed at his eyes and briefly tried patting down his hair before giving up. Sighing, he strapped his thunder tome to his belt so that the pages were opened at his hip and unsheathed his bronze sword, looking for any damage. Satisfied that the blade was still good for use, he sheathed it and strapped it to his belt as well.

Half an hour later, his tent was packed and he as ready to go. He hurried off to the mess hall, hoping to get there before Stahl. To his great relief, he found that there was still plenty of food left.

Grabbing a bit of bread, he ate quickly and washed it down with a gulp of water. He talked with Vaike and Virion for a while, and then helped the two men take the tent down. It was much easier when more than one person helped out, as the mess tent was the largest structure in the Shepherds' camp.

...

Their march that day was not by any means pleasant.

The sunny weather hadn't held for much more than an hour before a blizzard blew in. Snow berated them at every step, and the wind almost seemed to throw tiny spears of ice into their faces. Robin walked with his cowl held down over his eyes with one hand, his coat flapping wildly behind him.

"Are we almost there?!" he shouted to Chrom over the howling wind.

"I can't tell; this damned snow is getting in my eyes!"

"We shouldn't be much more than an hour's march from the border!" offered Frederick. "I'll see if we can't get the horses to block some of this wind!" With a respectful nod to Chrom, the knight fell back to find Sully and Stahl.

"Have you figured out what Sumia's going to do if we get into a fight?!" Robin shouted to Chrom. "She was almost killed in that last battle with the Risen! Hell, if Frederick hadn't killed that beast that slipped past, she'd probably be dead right now!"

"I'm working on it!" Chrom replied, trying in vain to block the wind from his face. "Wait-can you see that thing up ahead?"

Straining his vision, Robin could just make out a large, white shape in the snow directly in front of them. "A snowdrift?"

"I don't know! I didn't see any behind us!"

The shape seemed to be moving, almost as if it were growing wings. "Wait a minute- is that a pegasus?!" Chrom and Robin sprinted forward through the blowing ice and snow, the tactician's hood falling back behind his head. Robin had been right: in front of them lay a pegasus not so different from the ones in Ylisstol. A scowl came over his face as he noticed its wing bent at an unnatural angle, white bone visible through the bloodied feathers.

"Is it dead?" Chrom asked, extending a hand toward its head. The poor animal cried out pitifully and bit at the lord's hand. With a shout of surprise, Chrom jumped back.

"It seems not," Robin said with a smirk. Then the expression fell as he once again saw its broken wing. "What should we do? It would be cruel to just leave it here, injured as it is…"

"Captain Chrom, sir!" The two men turned to see Sumia running towards them through the snow, the gusting winds having finally died down.

'_Odd,' _Robin thought, _'she hasn't tripped in over a hundred-'_

His train of thought was interrupted by Sumia landing heavily on the thin layer of snow.

'_Scratch that, she just did.' _

"Sumia!" Chrom exclaimed when she hit the ground. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine, Captain," she muttered, dusting herself off. "But that pegasus looks hurt!"

"Don't come any closer!" Chrom warned, gesturing with his hands. "This beast is crazed!"

Ignoring him, the brunette slowly walked over to the injured animal and kneeled down next to it.

"Shh, easy girl," she cooed, patting its neck. Taking off her pack, she rummaged through until she found a small bottle of ointment and a roll of bandages. She continued stroking the beast's feathers soothingly while she applied the salve, still speaking softly.

"How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin asked in mild shock.

"I don't know," Chrom replied with a similar reaction.

"Captain?" Sumia asked, looking up. "I think if we could get Lissa to use her staff on this girl's wing, she'd be all ready to go."

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked skeptically.

"Well, I'll need some time to finish patching her up, but aside from that, yes."

"We can't leave you back here," Robin said doubtfully. "And if we stop for more than a few minutes, the storm may flare up again. I'd rather not take that chance."

"Don't worry about me," Sumia replied with a reassuring smile. "Once she's fixed up, I should be able to reach you in no time."

"What do you think, Chrom?"

"I think it's a terrible idea," he said, crossing his arms.

"Captain, I can do this," Sumia urged, glaring at him.

"No, I-"

"A pegasus rider would be a great asset to the Shepherds and you know it. This is our best chance!"

Chrom was about to protest again, but the stubborn look in Sumia's eyes made him think otherwise. "Fine," he sighed, defeated. "Just be careful."

"You have my word, Captain," Sumia said with a smile.

"I'll get Lissa," Robin offered, wandering off to find the cleric.

….

After they had left Sumia with the pegasus, the storm finally calmed completely. Snow fell lightly upon the marching Shepherds, dusting the landscape white. Robin could see a large stone building on the horizon, like a guard post.

"That the place, Chrom?" he asked, pointing.

"Yes, that's the Longfort. It stretches all along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

"Looks well-fortified."

"It is. Like I told you, the people of Ferox prefer to attack first and ask questions later."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners," Frederick said. "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility; this simply requires a bit of diplomacy."

"Negotiation's not my strong suit," Chrom groaned, "but I'll do my best. Remember, everyone: Your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

Another five minutes of marching, and they were almost at the fortress's doorstep. The building was tall and lacked any air of pleasantness, unlike the castle in Ylisse. The main entrance was protected by an iron gate, and two small doors on either side allowed entry to the second floor of the wall.

"Trouble in the wind, milord," said Frederick, pointing at the people on the ramparts. "The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

"What?!" Chrom exclaimed. "Why?"

"I do not know, but they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat. Loath as I am to trust him, Robin may offer some valuable insight on this."

"Indeed. He is our tactician, after all." Chrom turned to Robin. "So, what do you suggest?"

The pale-haired man put a hand to his chin in thought. After a moment, he seemed to snap out of it and looked at Chrom.

"Miriel will stay back with the convoy and keep an eye out for Sumia; the rest of us will enter the fight. There are three guards on either side, so chances are that at least one of them will have a key to the doors. If they attack, we'll need to watch for archers and spearmen on the wall while we take out their foot soldiers below. Once we have a key, we can force our way up the stairs. I'm afraid I don't have a good enough idea of what's up there to give us an accurate plan yet."

"So we'll have to improvise once we reach the second floor?"

"Essentially, yes."

Chrom sighed. "I suppose that's the best plan we'll get. Let's just hope it doesn't come to blows." The Shepherds advanced, weapons sheathed but ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Stop right there!" cried an armored figure from the wall. The voice was rough but clearly feminine.

"We come in peace!" Chrom shouted back, holding up his hands to show they were empty. "I am Prince Chrom of Ylisse, come to ask for assistance from Regna Ferox!"

The figure laughed humorlessly. "Oh, yes, and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize that impersonating royalty is a capital offense?"

"But I'm not-"

"Shut your trap, brigand! Do you know how many 'Prince Chroms' try to come through here every day? If you truly are of Ylisse, prove it on the battlefield!" She waved to the men at her sides. "Lancers at the ready! Throw!"

Robin watched helplessly as five javelins sailed towards the prince. He began to run to his friend, but he knew he'd never get there in time.

Suddenly, then there was a flash of feathers and Chrom disappeared.

'_What the hell?!' _Robin looked around desperately until Stahl tapped his shoulder and pointed to the sky above them.

A lone pegasus with Chrom and Sumia on its back dodged lance and arrow with ease. Robin smiled as Chrom drew Falchion and yelled, "Attack!"

Three men on each side rushed the Shepherds, wielding axes and lances. Robin cried out orders as he drew his sword. "Sully, Stahl, to the right! Make one pass and circle back around for stragglers! Frederick: dismount and you, Vaike, and I will wait for the enemies on the left! Lissa, stay between the two forces! Virion, get your bow ready and wait for my signal! Everyone, try not to deal lethal blows, but if it comes to it, do whatever you have to do to stay alive!"

An axe-wielder rushed Vaike, who blocked the stroke and slugged the man hard in the face. Robin sent a weak burst of thunder into the man's chest to finish him off. Frederick smashed the butt of his lance into the next soldier's forehead and knocked him to the ground. As the final attacker thrust his lance at Robin, the two locked weapons and struggled for dominance. With a loud yell, Robin twisted out of the standstill and drove the side of his fist into the man's temple.

Turning to the other side of the field, Robin saw Stahl disarm one man and kick him hard from the saddle, while Sully smacked the shaft of her lance into the side of a fighter's head and sent him to the dirt. Sumia steered her pegasus into a nosedive and Chrom dismounted, driving Falchion's pommel into the final man's forehead. The Feroxi archers, who had been aiming for Sumia and Chrom, now took aim at the rest of the Shepherds.

"Virion, take care of the archers on the second floor!" Robin yelled. "Frederick, cover him!" A minute later, the arrows stopped coming down.

"Found a key!" shouted Lissa, taking it from one man's unconscious body. She tossed it to Chrom, who caught it and looked to Robin.

"What next?"

"Get the key to the door on the left and we'll concentrate our entire force there." He turned to Vaike. "Once the door is opened, you and I will lead the assault and take out and Feroxi nearby. When everyone is up on the wall, it'll be a straight shot to the captain."

Chrom nodded and the Shepherds ran to the stairs. The prince rushed to the top and quickly unlocked the door, and Robin and Vaike sprinted forward. With a loud yell, the fighter drove his axe into a surprised knight's chest and Robin's sword found a chink in his armor. The armored man fell, his lance clanking on the stone.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Robin saw a large man with a massive hammer sprinting towards him. The tactician moved to block, but the fighter was upon him before he could move his sword. He closed his eyes, knowing that one blow from that hammer would be fatal.

But then armor clanged, and steel flew past Robin as a knight took the blow for him. Vaike rushed the hammer-wielder, tackling the larger man to the ground and smashing his axe into his head. The blond man picked up the hammer, smirked, and gave it an experimental swing before he ran at the captain. One mighty blow sent the Feroxi to the dirt.

Robin was vaguely aware of Chrom talking to the guard captain, but right now he had other concerns.

He ran to the knight who'd shielded him. The man was still alive, but his armor was heavily dented and his breathing labored as he lay on the stone.

"Are you alright?!" Robin exclaimed.

"Fine," the man said with a tight smile. "I'm Kellam, by the way."

"Robin."

"Oh, I know who you are. I was there in the barracks when you were introduced."

"Really? I didn't see anyone."

"Yeah, I've been told I'm easy to miss. I mean, I've been with you guys since you left Ylisstol." Then the man's smile fell and his tone became desperate. "I-I mean, I _am _still a Shepherd, right? It's a huge honor, and I'd hate to lose it…"

"Relax," Robin reassured him. "I'm sure you're good on that front. I'll just have a talk with Chrom later, and we'll get this sorted out."

"Thanks."

"Don't thank me; it's the least I can do after you saved my life."

"Heh, that's my job!" Kellam laughed, but then it turned to a pained cough.

"Stay right there," Robin commanded. "I'll get Lissa."

"Don't worry, it's not like I could move anyway…"

….

A few minutes later, everyone had been patched up and they were following Raimi, the guard captain, to the capital. According to her, the only casualty had been the hammer-wielding fighter that Vaike had killed.

"We had a few close shaves there," Chrom said to Robin.

"You're telling me. If Kellam hadn't taken that hit for me, I wouldn't be here."

"Wait, Kellam was in that battle?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's been with us since Ylisstol, but he didn't want to impose on anyone, so he stayed quiet."

Chrom shook his head with a smile. "I swear, that man is far too nice for his own good. I'm glad he's with us, though; I've never seen anyone so skilled with defensive techniques."

Robin smirked as he thought of a chance to annoy Chrom. "I think you enjoyed your rescue quite a bit," he said nonchalantly, hiding his expression.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?"

"You were holding on pretty tight back there, don't you think?"

"I, uh… I don't know what gave you that idea."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I really don't," Chrom said, folding his arms. "I don't feel that way about Sumia, and that's that."

"Mm-hmm," Robin smirked. Then Chrom punched him in the shoulder and glared, and the tactician dropped his expression. "Alright, alright, I get it."

"Good. Glad that's settled." As Chrom walked on ahead, Robin smirked again.

'_Well, I'm never letting him forget _that _little experience…' _

…_._

**Whew, that took a while. Also, this is the longest chapter I've written for anything so far! I wish I could say that this is the last time update will take so long, but I can't promise that. Basically, I went on a trip from Iowa to New York, and it took quite a while. Then once I got back, I couldn't find the time to write anything. Anyway, here are the pairings right now (still subject to change): **

**Robin/Cordelia**

**Chrom/Olivia (despite that last scene there)**

**Sumia/Frederick**

**Sully/Kellam**

**Stahl/Lissa**

**Vaike/Cherche**

**Gregor/Tharja**

**Gaius/Nowi**

**Panne/Lon'qu**

**And anything else that I can't think of right now. **

**In case anyone was wondering, Vaike's dialogue is from his supports with Cordelia. Also, I know I'm screwing up cutscenes a bit, but I'm doing most of this from memory and I didn't feel like doing another whole playthrough of the game for each chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading! If you noticed anything I did wrong or that could be improved on, please let me know in a review. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notice: I'm going to attempt to fit more into each chapter I post in hopes of speeding up the story ever so slightly. Battles will be important, but character relationships will be more so. Here goes!**

…**.**

Robin sat on his small bed in the room provided to him by the East Khan of Regna Ferox, Flavia. The meeting between the rulers of Ferox and Ylisse had gone quickly, although with much embarrassment on Robin's part. The tactician had voiced his thoughts about the warrior ruler of Ferox aloud, mentioning "a man of unparalleled thew, broad chest covered in hair."

Needless to say, he had been lucky to make it out of the room with no bodily harm.

Despite his tactician's mistake, Chrom had managed to strike a deal with Flavia: In exchange for Feroxi troops, he and a few of the Shepherds would fight a duel against the champions of West Ferox in order to regain full control for Flavia. If Chrom won and Flavia attained full reigning power, they would receive troops for the Ylissean cause.

It was a straightforward plan, in all honesty. The only problem, in Robin's mind, would be that the tournament was a full two months away; that meant that he was stuck with nothing to do but train for that entire time. Thankfully, one of Flavia's men had provided him with a new book on war tactics, but Robin had already finished and nearly completely memorized the entire thing. He was reading the first chapter for the third time when someone knocked on his door.

"It's open!" he called, standing up from the bed and closing his book with a snap. Frederick entered the room, surveying the area with his hands folded behind his back. "Frederick?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly," the knight replied, turning to face him. "I would simply like to apologize for my previous behavior. I see now that you truly mean no harm."

"There's no need to apologize. I really can't blame you for being suspicious."

"All the same, threatening you was a mistake on my part, and I regret it."

"Don't worry about it," Robin laughed quietly. "You were just doing your duty; no one can fault you for that."

"I suppose you are right," the knight gave a small smile. "But if there's ever anything you need help with, you have only to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Frederick nodded and turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"Ah, one last thing," he said.

"Yes?"

"You may want to have a word with Virion. In his typical boasting, he accidentally started a few rumors about you that you'll probably want to clear up."

"Such as?" Robin asked, raising a white eyebrow.

"Let's just say that the maids around here may be slightly afraid of you," Frederick chuckled, leaving the room.

"Hey wait!" Robin cried, throwing his book back onto the bed and dashing after him. "Frederick! What did he say?!"

….

Robin found the archer an hour later, attempting to flirt with two Feroxi maids in a small corridor. The women were clearly entranced by whatever vivid tale he was spinning and so did not notice the slim tactician walk up behind Virion.

"And so there we were," the archer said, eyes closed as if he were recalling a fond memory, "outnumbered by at least ten to one and on horrid footing, when we saw Robin." Raising an eyebrow, the cloaked man folded his arms and leaned on a wall to hear the story.

"I was stationed in a fort not far from where the others battled, valiantly but futilely striking down man after man from around my dear comrades. Despite my most honorable and heroic efforts, we were all becoming quickly overwhelmed. But then, in the blink of an eye, we saw that dark-robed warrior roar a battle cry and kill a beast with its own axe! Though many came to fight him and knocked him to the ground, great golden magic shot from his palm and destroyed them all! His sword flashed like lightning, and ash collected around him, but still more came!"

"Five Risen demons surrounded Robin, their axes sharp enough to cut a hair draped over them. But as the first raised its weapon to strike, the man vanished, only to reappear on the other side, sword outstretched. His cloak flapped like the wings of a devil, his hair like fresh-fallen snow as he struck them all down!"

"But although he fought like a demon and saved his comrades' lives like a blood-soaked angel, Robin could not defend himself forever. Before long, a ghastly monster had put its axe through his thin chest, and he fell gravely wounded to the grass as more closed in."

The maids gasped, waiting with baited breath for the next scene.

"'Die!' I cried, drawing my bow and felling the first. The second fell less than a second later, red eyes wide as he realized what they were up against. The beasts turned to face me, in shock and awe as a single arrow carried them all to their deaths! And even lovely Sully could not help but be infatuated with my incredible and glorious performance."

Robin rolled his eyes, hardly believing that even Virion could make something like this up. The man certainly had a way with words, even though most of them were lies.

"But that, dear maidens, is beside the point. You see, even the great tactician Robin, our own Demon of Ylisse, could not have won without my ability and poise!" Virion opened his eyes to see the Feroxi maids, their eyes wide with admiration. The tactician saw him relax, then the maids caught sight of him. If possible, their eyes became even wider and their mouths gaped, more from fear than anything else. Virion noticed their shift in attention and turned.

"So, Virion," Robin began conversationally, his arms still folded. "Why don't you tell them how much of that you made up?"

"W-well, I… Er, that is to say that I was only embellishing the tale…"

"That's a bit more than embellishing, don't you think?" Robin scowled. He turned to the women behind Virion, who were now quite confused. "If I were you, I wouldn't believe a damn word this man says. He's a compulsive liar and a womanizer."

"Now hold on just one moment!" Virion cried, insulted. "I may have twisted our tale a bit more than what was necessary, but that is no cause to call me, Virion, a liar!"

"Shut it, Virion," Robin snapped, turning his attention to the maids again. "Please, go. And if you could, please tell your coworkers not to believe anything that comes out of this man's mouth." One of the maids gave a quick nod and left, pulling the other away with her.

"What cause had you to do something such as this?" Virion asked. "If you hadn't come along, noble Virion may have had a partner in his bed tonight!"

"This is what happens when you spread false rumors," Robin replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Ah, so this is about that mention of you being the Demon of Ylisse?"

"Partially. What the hell made you think it was a good idea to say something like that?"

"You forget, sir, that in Ferox, they value strength in battle over all else. If it were known that the Shepherds' own tactician was a man of battle prowess unmatched by all but myself, imagine what that would do for our cause!"

"This isn't about impressing and intimidating our allies, Virion," Robin growled. "If respect is necessary, we shall earn it through our deeds, not the tales we've spun. False hope and belief of inevitable victory lead to a lack of caution, and you know as well as I that that will cause the devastation of the Shepherds. Not to mention that I'd rather not be used as a ploy to get some maid into your bed."

The archer stepped back, a hand to his chest as if he were deeply wounded by Robin's last sentence. "'Some maid into my bed'?!" he cried. "You perceive that I think only of women? A most bold and lecherous claim, that!"

"It's not a claim if it's true," Robin scowled. Virion gave a sharp _humph _and walked away, nose held high. The tactician rolled his eyes and walked back the way he came. If nothing else, he could probably find Chrom and get some extra training in.

….

"Ah, Robin," Chrom greeted him as the tactician entered the rather large Feroxi training field. "I was just about to go looking for you."

"Did something happen?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not exactly. I've heard from some of Frederick's men that there have been bandit problems in the southeastern corner of Ylisse for the past week or so."

"More Plegians?"

"I don't think so. Plegian squads never venture that far into Ylisse; they usually just attack border villages."

"Why hasn't anyone handled it yet, if it's been going on for so long?"

"The brigands are supposedly keeping several of the villagers hostage. They've threatened to kill them all if anyone steps into their territory."

"And I take it that we're to march there ourselves and see what's going on?"

"Exactly. We have over two months until the tournament, so we should have plenty of time to march there and back, provided we keep a quick pace and buy rations before we leave."

"All right, then," Robin said with a small smile. In truth, this was exactly what he had been hoping for. "When do we set out?"

"Tomorrow at dawn," his friend replied with a similar expression. "I'll have Frederick procure us enough rations to last the trip and then get ready to go. Could you go tell the others when we're leaving?"

"Of course." With a quick nod, Robin was off.

The next day, Robin yawned as the Shepherds set off once again. He'd checked personally with Chrom and Frederick that they had enough supplies to last about a month and a half of marching (provided they could keep Stahl away from the kitchen at night), and he had a good idea where they needed to be by the end of each day. The tactician grinned. It was good to be moving again.

….

In the three weeks it took the Shepherds to reach the village where the bandits had been rumored to be hiding, the soldiers had finally agreed on a schedule for cooking meals. In a day to day cycle, the order was Lissa, Stahl, Vaike, Chrom, Frederick, Sumia, Virion, Miriel, and Kellam. The only two excluded were Sully and Robin; the former for her lack of cooking skills, and the latter for accidentally giving himself food poisoning. Twice.

The weather was rather calm when the Shepherds reached the remains of the village. Buildings were burned, their stone foundations cracked under the charmed remains.

"Where is everyone?" Chrom asked, laying a cautious hand on Falchion's hilt. "Do you think the rumors of hostages were true?" he asked his tactician, who drew his blade. Before he could respond, Robin caught sight of a young man running towards them at a dead sprint with a makeshift spear in his hand, his curly brown hair not quite covered by a large pot.

"Help!" he cried, panting as he reached Chrom. His eyes were wild and terrified, sweat beading down from his hair onto his tunic. "Please, sirs, ya gots to help us!"

"Calm down," the prince said soothingly, putting his hands on the young man's shoulders. "What's your name?"

"Donny!" the boy said quickly. "Er, that is, Donnel," he corrected.

"All right, Donnel," Chrom smiled reassuringly. "Now, we've heard that brigands around here are taking hostages from the village. That true?"

"Yes, yer lordliness," Donnel sputtered, trying to come up with a good word. "I only just managed to get away myself, but my ma's still back there!"

"We'll take care of that," Robin reassured him. He turned to Chrom, conviction in his eyes. "I'll make sure everyone's ready." The prince nodded and looked at Donnel again.

"Where are they holding the villagers?"

"The old temple, smack dab in the middle of the town! I can lead ya there, yer, uh…"

"Just call me Chrom, okay?"

"Y-yes, sir! Anyways, I can lead ya there."

"Good. It'll be nice to have an extra fighter with us," Chrom said, smiling again. The villager's eyes went wide again.

"Beggin' yer pardon, sir, but I can't fight. Heck, I ain't never even stuck a pig before!"

"No man is born a soldier, Donny. Besides, I'm sure you'll do fine. A sickle's not far from a sword, after all."

Donnel looked like he was about to protest again, but he sighed and tightened his grip on his lance. "If ya say so, sir," he mumbled.

"Good. Go talk to Robin- that man in the black cloak- and see what he wants you to do. Don't worry, we'll save your mother and be back in no time."

"I surely hope so, sir."

….

"Sumia, I need you in the air," Robin said, giving orders in the middle of the Shepherds' hastily constructed camp. They'd decided to place their settlement just out of sight of the temple, far enough away to not be noticed, but close enough to attack without a march. "Scout around the temple and tell me what you find, but do not let yourself be seen." The newly appointed pegasus knight nodded and climbed onto her mount. Soon both pegasus and rider were off, and Donnel took the chance to approach the tactician.

"Uh, Robin?" he asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Donnel?" The man turned to face him. "What is it?"

"Chrom told me to ask what ya wanted me to do in the battle," Donnel said quickly, adjusting his pot.

"The battle?" he asked, surprised. "Chrom wants you to fight?"

"Th-that's what he said."

"Donnel, if you don't want to do this, it's your decision. No one here will hold it against you."

"I wanna fight," the villager replied, setting his jaw.

"Are you sure? This is dangerous business, Donny. People are going to die out there."

"I'm sure," Donnel gulped.

"If might ask, why? Not that I don't admire your courage, but you're rather untrained."

"The bandits' leader, Roddick, he… He killed my pa in a raid three months ago. I been meanin' to pay him back."

Realization dawned on Robin's face. "I see," he said, putting a hand to his chin. "We'll have to wait for Sumia to return to come up with a plan, but rest assured, your mother and the other villagers will be alright."

"That's what everyone keeps sayin'. I just hope y'all are right."

….

That night, after Sumia had returned and dusk had fallen, Robin, Chrom, and Frederick sat on the ground in the Shepherds' largest tent.

"Here's the plan," Robin began, pointing with a stick to the map Sumia had drawn in the dirt. "We'll gather our fighting force here," he said, pointing to a small grove of trees outside the ruined temple, "while those not partaking in the battle itself will stay with the convoy. Kellam and Donnel will lead the charge through the northern entrance, followed by myself and Virion, while Chrom, Vaike, and Sumia will enter from the south. Lissa will ride with Stahl and follow when we've cleared the immediate area. The next stage of the plan will have to be decided once we get in. If we take them by surprise, we can cut their numbers in half before they even know what's going on."

"Good," Chrom said. "When do we attack?"

"As soon as possible," Robin replied.

"Then let's go."

….

It was ten minutes later when everyone was in position outside the stone remnants of a temple. Much of the building had been destroyed by fire, and bandits prowled every corridor. There were four that Robin could see to his right, where Kellam and Donnel would begin the assault. One archer, two axemen, and a mage. Despite obvious magical prowess, the mage was the easiest target, as he was on the verge of sleep.

Robin drew his sword slowly and silently. He pointed out the drowsy bandit to Kellam, who nodded and relayed the information to Donnel. Glancing at Chrom, Robin gave a sharp nod, and the prince replied in turn.

Robin stood and shouted at the top of his lungs, "_Charge!"_

Then all hell broke loose. Donnel took the lead in front of Kellam, felling the mage with a single blow from his makeshift lance. While the villager withdrew his weapon, steel clanged as an axeman collided with Kellam's massive shield. The knight dispatched him with a brutal lunge, dropping his shoulder and driving the point of his lance through the brigand's gut, ignoring the man's screams of pain.

The second axe wielder charged Robin with a savage downward blow, only to have the tactician sidestep and drive his blade up through his stomach. Reaching over the dead man's shoulder with his left hand, Robin shot a bolt of lightning at the archer who had been taking aim at him. The magic hit him directly in the chest, fatally charring skin and knocking him to the ground. Robin pulled his bloodied sword out and motioned Kellam and Donnel inside as Virion unleashed a barrage of arrows over the wall.

Donnel's lance quickly claimed a second life as he entered, the brigand's battle cry cut off by the tip embedded in his lungs. Blood spattered Kellam's armor as he crushed a man against a stone wall with his shield. Robin roared and slew a third with two deadly swipes across his unarmored chest.

To his left, Robin saw a brigand fall to one of Vaike's vicious axe strokes, while another lay in the dirt, blood pooling around him as Chrom withdrew Falchion from his chest. Robin yelled to Stahl, Lissa, and Virion that the coast was clear before motioning for Donnel and Kellam to clear the hallway. Then he, Chrom, and Vaike rushed forward to meet a fresh wave of axemen.

The first died screaming as a bolt of lightning struck his chest. The second had no time to cry out before Vaike's hammer crushed his ribs. The third dropped his weapon and ran, only for an arrow to find his exposed back. The fourth, an archer, was quickly impaled by Falchion before he could draw his bow.

The Shepherds advanced, finding Kellam and Donnel in a wide chamber whose walls were stained with blood. The villager looked like he was going to be sick for a moment, but tightened his grip on his lance and nodded at Robin, eyes hard and determined.

Robin was about to call for another charge when five brigands rushed out from the adjoining corridor. The lead man fell with a javelin embedded in his chest, but the other four laughed psychotically and charged the Shepherds.

Robin quickly parried a swing and stabbed the man in the chest, while Kellam rushed to meet the others, shield ready. The knight dared not risk a lunging blow, lest his guard fail and an axe find a weak spot behind his shield. As the brigands threw themselves against Kellam, another javelin embedded itself in a man's back. Donnel felled the third with a brutal piercing strike, and Vaike finished the last, his axe finding purchase deep in the man's skull.

"Was that… all of them?" Kellam panted.

"Yeah, I think so," replied Vaike, grinning despite his obvious exhaustion. Sumia landed and the Shepherds turned away to look for the hostages. Robin turned.

"Donnel, are you coming?" he asked. The young man's face was pale and he was sweating profusely, kneeling down on the ground.

"Yeah, I'll… be fine," he choked out. "Just… gimme a minute." With that, Donnel's head jerked forward and he retched on the stone floor. Robin patted his shoulder.

"It's not easy to get used to bloodshed, I know," he said reassuringly.

"How d'ya… deal with it?" Donnel coughed.

"I don't, I suppose. I'll be honest with you: it doesn't get easier. The others might not say it aloud, but killing isn't easy to get used to."

"Then why d'ya fight? How can ya, knowin' that, that… _this _happens?" The young man gestured at the bodies strewn on the floor.

"Because if we don't fight, then those bodies will be innocents," Robin said, staring at the ground. "And they'll just keep going until there's no one left to kill. It's not pretty, it's not fun, but that's how it is."

"Yer right, I guess," Donnel sighed. "I just wish there was an easier way to do it."

"You and me both." Robin helped the younger man to his feet and handing him his lance. "Are you alright now?"

"Nah, but I ain't gonna get any better sittin' here and starin'." He jerked his thumb at the corridor the bandits had charged out of. The room inside was dark and silent. "I'll check if any o' the hostages are in here, then I'll meet ya outside." With a nod, he turned to go in. Robin as about to walk away, he saw something move in the shadows.

"Donnel, watch out!"

But he was too late. An axe was embedded deep into the villager's right shoulder, almost down to the shaft. Donnel cried out and gripped the hilt, but it was no use. A large, meaty hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat, stepping out into the light. The man was heavyset and muscled, greasy red hair covered in dirt and grime. The villager grabbed his arm and tried desperately to loosen the hold, but it was useless.

"Stupid kid," he laughed. "Yer that Donnel welp, eh? Yeah, yer pa broke my rib last time we were 'ere! Man died screamin'," he said with another laugh. Robin was powerless to help; the brigand had Donnel in front of him like a shield. "So, how's it feel, welp? You'll die at Roddick's hands, just like yer pa."

Donnel made a noise somewhere between a growl and a gulp and kicked his legs in vain.

"Stupid damn kid. Ya think squirmin's gonna help?" Roddick brought his face close and spoke in a low voice. "Yer pa was a stupid one, too. A stupid fuckin' rat, just like you."

Donnel snapped. Something, some reserve of energy kicked in, and he jabbed Roddick in the throat. The man choked, and Donnel kicked him hard between the legs, ignoring the axe in his shoulder. Roddick let go, and the villager got his hands around the larger man's neck and pressed him to the wall, blood seeping from his wound. Roddick lashed out and punched Donnel viciously in the face.

Blood dribbled out a corner of the villager's mouth, but he didn't even notice. He kept one hand around Roddick's throat and grabbed his greasy hair with the other, turning him around and smashing the man's face into the wall.

"If I'm gonna die here," he whispered in the brigand's ear, "then yer comin' with me." With a loud roar, Donnel smashed Roddick into the wall with such force that Robin could hear the man's skull crack. Villager and brigand fell to the ground, one dead and the other at death's door. Robin rushed over to Donnel.

"Don't worry, Donny, you're going to be fine," he said desperately, his forehead creasing. "I'll get Lissa, okay? Just don't die on me!" He ran off to find the cleric as Donnel's vision began to fade.

….

"Is he going to make it?" Robin asked Lissa inside the medical tent.

"For the third time, Robin, yes! He's going to be okay."

"Sorry," the tactician muttered. "I just can't help thinking that it's my fault he nearly died."

"You couldn't have seen that guy coming. None of us could."

"But I should have!" Robin argued, his voice cracking. "It's my job to make sure everyone lives! If I had seen that bastard a second sooner, Donnel wouldn't have taken a damn axe!"

"No one's that good, Robin. I know you wish you were, but it's just not possible."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go train or something so I can work, okay?"

"A-alright," Robin said, defeated. "Sorry, Lissa."

"Just go already," the princess laughed.

….

"Huh?!" Donnel exclaimed when he woke up. He looked around. This wasn't his bed, this was a cot! And he wasn't in his house, he was in a tent! "Wh-what's goin' on?"

Lissa looked over from the other side of the tent. "Good, you're finally up!" She smiled.

"Miss Lissa? H-how did I get here?"

"Robin got me out to help you right after your fight with Roddick. He was freaking out the whole time, too!"

"Uh… Oh," Donnel said awkwardly. "Sorry I was such a burden."

"Oh, shut up," Lissa said, rolling her eyes. "You should be good to walk, so go find Chrom when you're ready. He said he had some big news for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to find out."

As fate would have it, Chrom had been right outside the medical tent. He walked in, a broad grin on his face. "Hello, Donnel. How are you feeling?"

"Like a donkey done kicked me in the shoulder," the villager laughed.

"Well, that's better than dead," Chrom laughed. "Anyway, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"How would you like to join us?"

Donnel's heart stopped for a moment. "Y-ya mean it?"

"Of course. We'd love to have you, if you're willing."

The young man thought for a moment. As much as he loved his home, for all his life, he'd felt like there was something he needed to do. Maybe, just maybe, this was it. "I'd be honored, sir!"

Chrom grinned and held out his hand. "Well then, Donnel, welcome to the Shepherds."

….

**Whew, that was a doozy. I don't have much to say now, other than that I might be skipping around with Point of View occasionally. The whole "Demon of Ylisse" will come into play later, but not as an actual trait of Robin's. I can't really explain it, but you'll see what I mean when we get there. Also, happy Fourth of July, Americans! XD**

**Remember, I'd love any criticism, so if you noticed something wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. Later!**


End file.
